Love Conquers All
by LostGirl42311
Summary: Arianna and Dalton have been dating for the past four years and are completely in love. She is also Nick & Carly's adopted sister who might as well be blood. Even though her brother & sister don't get along, she gets along with both of them great but is closer with Nick. Life is going great until a road trip to a football game with some friends goes horribly wrong. Dalton/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: In no way shape or form, I do not own House of Wax or any of their characters. I only own Arianna, she belongs to me.**

**After receiving a message from a fan who loved **_**Love, Family, & Wax**_**, they requested I did another Dalton/OC story. Like **_**Love, Family, & Wax**_** I will be doing a story line before the movie and after it. Here it is and I hope you all LOVE it. (:**

Prologue

Today has been an exhausting day of dance practice. Coach added another two hours last minute to make sure we were absolutely ready for the competition tomorrow. I grab my dance duffle out of the dance room and head out.

When I get outside I get on my bike. I know I've already worked my legs out like crazy with dancing but riding my bike helps clear my head after a long hard day of school and any stress.

On my way home I stop by mine and my big brother Nick's best friend's house, Dalton. I know it might seem strange that I have the same best friend as my older brother but I don't care and neither do they.

I park my bike on the driveway in front of the familiar house and walk right on in. Nick and I never knock; it's always been like a second home for us. Besides, the Chapman's absolutely love us, especially me.

"Knock knock," I say as I walk straight into the kitchen, "There's my future daughter in law," Mrs. Chapman says as she pulls me into a tight hug. I can't help but laugh at her. Ever since I started coming around she was convinced that one day Dalton and I will get together.

I always laughed it off but what she doesn't know is that I've been in love with Dalton since I was five. No one knows about my feelings for him besides my big sister Carly who I made swear to never say anything or she would have to become Nick's slave for two weeks. Sure that might not seem all that bad but those two are always at it.

"Remember I'm dating Alex?" I laugh at her; she just rolls her eyes, "That's just a phase Arianna. One day you two will realize your true feelings for each other and you both will come crawling to me telling me how right I was." She said this will all seriousness.

"Ok mom whatever you say," I kiss her cheek. "Well I'm going to find that crazy son of yours." She nods as she continues to cook, "Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes if you want to stay." "Thanks, I'd love too."

I take out my phone and send a quick text to Nick.

_Late practice today. At Dalt's will be here for dinner. Let parents know._

_Xoxo-Ari_

Not even a minute later I get a response.

_**K. Let me know when you're heading home.**_

_**XxOo-Nicky**_

I smile, Nick is so protective over me. I send him a quick _K_ and leave the kitchen.

I walk into the living room to see Mr. Chapman passed out in his lazy boy, all wore out from work. I giggle as I walk past him to the hallway to get to Dalton's room. I hear the radio blasting when I get to the closed door. I slowly open it to see him jamming out and dancing around his room, completely unaware of my presence.

I walk in and slowly make my way to him. When he turns around he jumps two feet in the air with a little yelp. He lowers the radio and turns back to me, "Damn Ari you scare me to death." I smile at my nickname. "How long have you been here?" I giggle, "Since…" I start dancing how he was to emphasis my point. He rolls his amazing green eyes. "Haha."

I settle myself on his bed, "Mom said dinner will be ready in thirty." He nods, "You're here kind of late." I sigh, "I know late practice. Coach added two hours to make sure we were definitely ready for tomorrow."

"Even though she could be the devil that wares you completely out, ya'll are going to do great, especially you." I smile at his words, "Thanks Dalt. I just hope I don't mess up on my solo." He takes one of my hands in his, "Don't worry, you'll do great. Like you told me, this is the first time a junior has ever had a solo, it's because you are an amazing dancer. I'll be there cheering you on. Don't sweat it."

I feel my face heat up a little bit at his words. He was always giving me butterflies and making me blush. If only he knew the effect he had on me.

For the next ten minutes we talked about our days and school work. He's a senior this year along with my brother and sister. He was showing me the senior catalogue for class rings, cap & gowns, and stuff like that.

Soon my phone vibrates notifying me of a text. I pull it out and frown.

"Who is it?" Dalton asks as he leans in to read the text.

_**Where are you? –Alex**_

I sigh.

_I'm at Dalt's. _

_**Why the hell are you there and not home?**_

I really did not want to be getting into this with him right now. Dalton sees it and he actually growls. He knows that Alex hates that out of everyone, he's my best friend. They couldn't stand each other.

_Practice went really late so I stopped by since it's on the way. I'm having dinner here then going home._

_**Eat and leave. You BETTER let me know when you leave.**_

_Kk._

I huff and throw my phone on the other side of the bed. I feel Dalton's eyes on me and I know I shouldn't look up but I do.

"Why do you put up with that?"

I knew this was coming.

"He's just in a bad mood. I forgot to tell him about practice when I got out." He shakes his head, "No Ari, that's not just a today thing and you know it. The guy is a controlling asshole."

I look down knowing he's right, Nick and Carly feel the same way.

Alex could be really sweet but I'm only with him because no matter how much I want it, I know things will never happen between me and Dalton. Alex is the only person to ever show any interest in me. Yes he's cocky, an asshole, and a bit controlling but he can be sweet.

"Please Dalt, I really don't want to get into this with you. I already hear enough of it from Nick and Carly."

"Then you should listen to us. I lo…I mean we love and care about you Ari, we don't want to see you stuck with some ass."

"I'm not stuck Dalt…"

"Yes you are! He has to know your every move and tells you what to do. Instead of leaving him you stay at his side like a lost puppy. I wouldn't be surprised if he was abusive."

Those words stung. I wanted to tell him, I really did but I couldn't. I don't look at him as I feel my eyes fill up with tears. I know he's right. I know they all are but they just don't understand.

It's like it clicks to him, "Ari…is he hurting you?"

Not being able to keep my emotions in check I grab my phone and get up.

"I'm have to go."

He immediately jumps up, "No, please don't leave Ari. I'm sorry I just worried." "I know Dalt and I don't want you to be sorry. I…I just need to go." I quickly kiss his cheek and leave.

I try to sneak past Mrs. Chapman but she catches me. "Dinners ready." I don't look at her, "I'm sorry but I have to go. Maybe next time." I tell her trying to fight back the tears but she knows something is wrong. "Arianna, what's wrong." I shake my head, "Nothing. I have to go home." I walk past her and get on my bike.

I ride as hard as my legs would let me. I couldn't stop the tears now as they streamed down my face.

Five minutes later I get home. I don't even bother to put my kick stand up; I just drop it besides the house. I go inside and run straight up to my room, shut the door and lock it which I never do.

Within seconds there's knocking but I don't answer it.

"Ari, what's wrong?" Carly asks through the door but I don't answer.

"Come on Ari open up, Dalton called me," Nick tells me.

When I still don't answer, I hear them saying something to each other. Soon one of them walk away.

"Ari it's me, please open up the door," Carly pleads.

I just cover my face with my pillow.

Before I know it the pillow is yanked off of me and I'm looking up at my brother. He went through my window. He goes to the door and unlocks it letting in Carly.

They both sit on the bed and watch me for a couple minutes waiting to see if I'm going to say something. When they realize I'm not, Nick speaks up.

"Dalton told me you left all upset." I nod, "He said it had to do with Alex." Again I nod.

"Did it happen to be about what we're always telling you?" Carly asks and I nod.

"There was something else wasn't there?" Nick asks a little stern. I decide to speak up now, "Yes but please I really don't want to talk about it. I just want to be alone."

They look at each other and nod. They are never like this unless it comes to me.

"Ok, remember we're here when you're ready to talk," Nick tells me and kisses my forehead. Carly does the same.

"Thanks Nicky and Carly. I love you."

They both smile at me and tell me they love me.

I smile at my brother and sister as they leave.

You would've never thought that I was adopted with how much they care for me and me for them. When I was a year old mom and dad came to adopt me after finding out mom couldn't have any more kids. They told me when I was thirteen about me being adopted and how they found out the only reason I was put up for adoption was because my real parents died in a car crash. Neither one of them had any living relatives so there was no one to take me. I couldn't be happier being here though.

Sure mom and dad kind of keep to themselves the older we got but I have an amazing older brother and sister. They may be twins but they never get along. I get along great with both of them but Nick and I are closer. Carly was upset about it at first but she doesn't mind it as much now since Nick and I have the same best friend and she knows how I feel about Dalton.

I decided to take a quick shower.

When I'm done I lay down and my exhaustion takes over and I pass right out.

OoOo

I wake up the next morning running late. I should've been up an hour ago. I throw on my dance sweats and check my duffle to make sure my costume is there. I throw my phone in without checking it and run to the kitchen. I grab a banana and grab Nick.

"I'm running late, I need you to drive me to the school now." He chuckles and grabs his keys.

We arrive ten minutes later.

"I'll see you afterwards." I nod and kiss him on the cheek real quick and run to the dance room to get dressed. It's a good thing we were hosting the competition. Our group dance was first and my solo was the last.

No one says anything as I run in and hurry up getting dressed and doing my hair and makeup.

When we were all ready we head to the gym I started to feel really nervous. I look out at the audience and see Nick, Carly, and Dalton. Even things got crazy last night, I'm still glad he came.

We head to the floor to do our performance.

Everyone went crazy after we finished.

About an hour later and the last group before me was up. So far everyone has been pretty good. I already have changed costumes for my solo. I feel even more nervous. I look back out at Dalton and he gives me a smile that makes me feel a little better.

I go to finish my stretches when I'm being pulled into an empty locker room. I look up and see a furious Alex. I immediately shutter.

"What happened last night?" He hisses. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to call you. I fell right to sleep when I got home. My phone was on vibrate; I didn't hear it go off. I was running late and never got a chance to check it. I'm sorry."

He just looks at me a minute, anger still in his eyes. He goes to turn away but last minute he punches me in the stomach really hard knocking the wind out of me. He made sure to hit me where my costume covered me.

When I finally catch my breath I notice him standing over me. "Don't you dare try another stunt like that again. You know to always answer your phone." I quickly nod my head. He picks me up by my shoulders and I flinch from the pain. He smiles like nothing happened. "You look very pretty. Good luck out there."

Just like that he walks away. This is how it always was. This isn't the first time he's hit me either. He always makes sure to hit me where it can be covered. But this was by far the worst.

I take a couple minutes to get myself together but I'm in so much pain. I've gotten pretty good at hiding it so I do the best I can and head back out and right on time.

I head out to the floor and look up at my group to see them smiling and waving at me. I put on the best smile I can but the look they instantly get shows they know something is wrong.

The music starts and I start to dance to _Try _by P!nk, the song was really fitting. I picked it because I could definitely relate to it.

_Ever wonder about what he's doing  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, try, try  
Gotta get up and try, try, try  
You gotta get up and try, try, try

Eh, eh, eh

Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy?  
Even when it's not right

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, try, try  
Gotta get up and try, try, try  
You gotta get up and try, try, try

Ever worried that it might be ruined  
And does it make you wanna cry?  
When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by, by, by

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, try, try  
Gotta get up and try, try, try  
You gotta get up and try, try, try  
Gotta get up and try, try, try  
Gotta get up and try, try, try  
You gotta get up and try, try, try  
Gotta get up and try, try, try

You gotta get up and try, try, try  
Gotta get up and try, try, try

I end my dance with lying on the floor and the crowd goes nuts. I look up at Nick, Carly, and Dalton and concern is all over their faces. I think they got it. I see Nick say something to Carly before he and Dalton get up.

I get up and take a small bow before walking to the side. I go to get some water but again I'm pulled to the side out of sight.

"What the _fuck_ was that Arianna?" Alex yells at me.

I try to play a little dumb, "It was just a dance Alex." He smacks me across the face knocking me to the ground.

"That was your way of telling the world about me you stupid bitch." He screams at me. He goes to smack me again. I duck to block him but wait for the impact that doesn't come.

I look up to see Alex against the wall with Nicks hand around his throat. Both Nick and Dalton had the most terrifying look in their eyes I've ever seen. If looks could kill, Alex would definitely be dead now.

Alex tries to break lose but gets punched in the face, not by Nick but by Dalton. Nick still has a hold of him as they take turns getting a hit on him. I watch in my little ball on the floor.

Finally they stop and Alex looks scared…good! "You ever touch my sister again and I will kill you. I'm not afraid to go to jail," Nick yells.

He releases Alex and him and Dalton are at my side helping me up. I didn't realize I was crying until Dalton was wiping tears off my face.

"I'm…so…sorry," I tell them. They shush me as they hold me in their arms.

I don't know how long we are like that until Carly walks in and gasps as the scene. Alex was gone but some of his blood was on the floor. Nick pulls away and explains to her what happened.

Dalton still has his arms around me. My knees go weak and he follows me to the floor and puts me in his lap. He rocks us back and forth and rubs the back of my head. We stay like this for a couple minutes until I get my tears under control. I look up and see that Nick and Carly are watching us. Nick looks at Dalton and then at me before taking Carly by the arm and walking out. Why did they leave?

I look up at Dalton to see so many emotions in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Dalt. I should've listened to you last night and told you everything when you tried to call me out on it. This would've never happened."

"Don't Ari. This will never happen again, I promise you that."

My first thought is _great now he's going to be all protective like Nick._

"And please stop apologizing, you were scared I understand why you didn't tell us. I'm the one who should be sorry. If I wasn't so stupid, this would've never happened in the first place.

I'm confused, "What?"

He looks deep into my eyes and runs his thumb across my cheek.

"Because I should've done this a long time ago."

I look at him confused until his face gets closer to mine. Finally his lips touch mine. Electricity is going all through my body. I always imagined what his lips would feel like on mine and this is so much better than I thought. I wrap my arms around his neck to bring him closer. His tongue glides along my bottom lip and I gladly allow him entrance.

After a couple minutes we break apart and both are breathing heavily. He rests his forehead on mine.

"Wow…that was…wow," I say breathlessly. He chuckles, "You're telling me."

I pull away to look him in the eyes, "How long?" He runs his hands through my hair, "For as long as I could remember. Nick always knew but didn't ever say anything about it. I was just scared but now I don't care."

I giggle, "Same for me except only Carly knew."

He looks at me with so much love before saying, "I love you Ari."

I feel tears spill over but this time not from fear but from pure happiness. I feel like my heart is going to burst. I couldn't believe he just told me he loved me. "I love you too Dalt."

We kiss again but not long into it we hear, "It's about time," it was from both Nick and Carly. I blush and giggle as I see them watching us.

How did something as horrible as being with a controlling abusive boyfriend finally turn into something so wonderful as being with the one person I've loved my whole life?

I didn't care because I now have Dalton and Alex is gone. I finally feel 100% happy and safe for the first time in six months.

**I really hope you enjoyed the prologue. The first chapter is going to jump four years and lead into the movie. Now I can't stress this enough but please please please make sure to review. They mean more to me then you could know. They not only help keep me going but the more I get the sooner I update as well. So please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: In no way shape or form, I do not own House of Wax or any of their characters. I only own Arianna, she belongs to me.**

Chapter 1

_Four Years Later_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I scream out waking up to yelling and someone jumping on my bed. As my eyes focus I hear laughing. I see both Dalton and Nick standing on the bed looking down at me.

"Happy birthday Ari!" they both tell me. I'm still a little shaken but smile. "Thanks guys but did you really have to wish me a happy birthday by scaring me half to death?"

Dalton shrugs but Nick calls him out, "It was your boyfriend's idea." I look up at Dalton to now see a guilty face but starts to smirk. I just laugh it off and pull them both down to give them a hug. "You two are crazy but I love you both."

"Come on get up we made you breakfast," Dalton tells me. I was completely shocked. They never cook and I mean _never!_ "Am I going to be able to live to my next birthday?" They both frown, "We can cook, you're just better at it," Nick says while grunting. I laugh as I throw the covers off me and head into the dining room.

Since I graduated Nick, Dalton, and I got an apartment together. At first it was because mom and dad kicked Nick out because they were tired of him always getting into trouble. So he and Dalton planned on getting one together but they…mostly Dalton, asked me to move in with them. It's not too bad; it's a nice two bedroom two bath, a small dining room that's big enough for the three of us, and a good sized kitchen.

As soon as I walk out of the room my nose is tackled with the most amazing smell. I rush to the table to see French toast, bacon, sausage links, scrambled eggs, and fruit. Surprisingly none of it was burned. I was very impressed. I turn around to see them both with huge cocky smiles on their faces that said _told you we could cook._

I give them both very tight hugs and rush to dig into the food.

Oh my gosh it was AMAZING!

Lucky for me today I had the day off from the dance studio but Dalton and Nick had to work. Dalton works for a septic tank company and Nick works for a body shop painting cars.

I had no idea what I was going to do with myself today…alone…on my birthday.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

I snap out of my thoughts at the sound of my ringtone. I run to mine and Dalton's room and jump on the bed snatching my phone off the nightstand before it goes to voicemail.

"Helllllo?" I sing.

"_Happy birthday little sis!"_

I smile at the sound of my sisters voice.

"Thanks!"

"_What are you doing?"_

I sigh, "Laying across the bed talking to you bored out of my mind."

"_Where's the guys?"_

"Work, they made me a huge breakfast and guess what….they didn't burn a thing!"

"_Wow are you serious?"_

I laugh at the shock in her voice.

"Yeah, it was delicious! I should make them cook more often."

She laughs, _"Yeah but knowing them when you make them cook they'll burn everything."_

Be both started laughing.

"_Well did you have plans for tonight?"_

"No why what's up?"

"_Tonight is karaoke country night at McGill's, let me and Paige take you out for a girls birthday night."_

I loved the sound of that. I haven't done karaoke in a while.

"Definitely! You want to go shopping; I want to get a new outfit for it."

"_When do I ever turn down shopping with you?"_

I laugh.

"_I'll pick you up in twenty ok."_

"K see you soon."

After hanging up with Carly I squeal. Yay I have birthday plans!

OoOo

I had a blast shopping with Carly. We both got great outfits for tonight. Right now I'm getting dressed at her house to get ready for tonight. I called Dalton earlier to let him know Carly and Paige were taking me out and he said to have fun and that him and Nick will go get drinks with Blake.

"Would Wade want to go get drinks with them?" I ask Carly while putting on my makeup. She shakes her head. "He's visiting his parents out of town right now. Even if he wasn't I don't know if he would. You know how Nick is around him." I nod knowing what she meant. Nick was always giving him a hard time and it drove Carly nuts.

"Knock knock!" We both turn to see Paige walk through the front door. "Hey Paige," we both say. She makes her way to me and pulls me into a hug, "Happy birthday Ari." I giggle, "Thanks." She pulls back and looks at my outfit.

"Damn you look hot! Dalton will be all over you if he saw you right now."

I was wearing dark jean short shorts, a red and blue flannel shirt that gave me great cleavage, brown cowgirl boots and hat, and my hair was in loose curls.

Carly and I both start laughing.

"Well there is only one bar in this small town so where do you think the guys will be getting drinks at?" I say to her smirking.

It takes her a minute before it finally clicks. "Oh you sneaky sneaky girl!" she smacks my arm. We all burst out laughing.

Carly and Paige were wearing pretty much the same thing; jeans, flannel shirts, and boots.

"I look more slutty." I say frowning at my outfit. They both shook their heads quickly.

"You do _not_ look slutty but very hot." Paige reassures me.

"Yeah Ari, it's your birthday and we don't want to outshine you. Plus you have the better voice out of us so we're your backup singers." Carly tells me.

I nod, "Ok."

"Alright let's go, the guys should be there by now. They don't need to see you until we go on stage," Carly tells us and we nod. "What song do you want to do? I'll text Sam so when he sees us he'll call our names and start playing it."

I thought about it for a moment. "Good girl by Carrie Underwood."

"I LOVE that song!" Carly and Paige squeal together. I laughed at them.

Carly texted Sam as we were walking out the door.

OoOo

When we arrived at McGill's it was already packed. We looked around and spotted the boys at the bar, their backs to us. We turned Sam and waved him down. When he spotted us he pointed to us and smiled. After the person on stage was done singing _Dirt Road Anthem_, Sam took the mic.

"Ladies and gents, I now present a special treat." Everyone turned to look at him, even our guys.

"ARI, CARLY, and PAIGE!"

We strutted our stuff walking to the stage. When we got up there I caught Dalton's eye and I mentally laughed at him, his eyes were wide and mouth was hanging wide open. I heard Carly and Paige snickering behind me. Nick and Blake were also laughing at his face.

The music started and I started to shake my hips and sing. [ (Carly & Paige) **All three**]

_Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about_

You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt

His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man

_**Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low...**_

_Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love_

_But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been_

___**Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah**_

_Oh, he's no good, yeah  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah_

_**Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, he's no good**_

Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you_  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_

When the music stops it's quiet for a second before everyone starts whistling and clapping.

Carly and Paige pull me into a hug and bounce up and down.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" They say together.

When we break apart the boys are standing in front of the stage. I walk towards Dalton and as soon as I'm in reaching distance, he pulls me to him and attacks my lips in a hot passionate kiss. More whistling breaks out.

After about a minute I hear Nick, "Ok ok that's enough you two." We pull away and I look at my brother, "Nicky would you calm down. We live together; we've been together for four years. You know that we…" his hand covers my mouth. "Don't go any further. In my eyes, you two do not do that but sleep in the same bed." I roll my eyes at him. "Don't roll those eyes at me." I look at him and mentally smile. I know how to get his hand off me.

"Ewww Ari that's gross!" I laugh has he wipes his hand on his pants. Everyone laughs knowing that I licked his hand. "Serves you right."

We go sit down at a table together Dalton pulling me into his lap. Nick and Carly have yet to say anything to each other. I guess some things never change even on my birthday.

"So we were talking," Blake speaks up and we all look at him. "The biggest football game of the year is in a couple weeks. I say we all take a road trip. We can camp out and get the tickets from scoters."

I really didn't care for football. I knew the guys would be all for it especially Nick, he played football all through high school until he got kicked of the team.

Carly agrees to go and says she will talk to Wade and we could also use his car.

"I'm not really a big football person Blake," I tell him. Paige suddenly looks at me with pleading eyes, "Please Ari, I'm going, I need my girls. Carly and I can't be the only girls going."

"Yeah, come on babe. It'll be fun. When's the last time we took a road trip?" Dalton begs wrapping his arms around me a little tighter.

They all watch me until I couldn't take it anymore. "FINE!" They all start cheering and get a round of drinks.

Nick stands up with his beer in his hand, "To my amazing little sister on her birthday. Happy birthday Ari." Everyone stands up saying, "Happy birthday Ari." I smile at all them as we clink our drinks together.

It's just one football game with my boyfriend, brother and sister, and friends.

What could possibly go wrong?

**Please review my loves!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: In no way shape or form, I do not own House of Wax or any of their characters. I only own Arianna, she belongs to me.**

**It's about 1:45 AM and I managed to get another chapter in for ya'll! It's a long one over 4300 words! Whoo hoo! Also if ya'll didn't know, I pictured Ari looking like Nina Dobrev. The picture for the fic I added her into it if you haven't noticed before. Also you see a little bit of her crazy fun side. Like me, Ari has A.D.D. so there is going to be a ton of random thoughts and moments. ENJOY and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 2

_Two weeks later_

Stopping off at a diner, everyone got out to stretch their legs. Blake decided to stay in the car and fiddle with the GPS, trying to find a shortcut. Wade was doing his business in the bathroom, Nick and Dalton were inside and Paige and I were sitting outside discussing living arrangements with Carly in New York.

"Okay, here's one in Tribeca for three thousand." Paige pointed out to Carly who looked completely hopeless. "That's still way too much. All the money I saved up won't even cover two months' rent. I'm going to have to work every minute I'm not in class until graduation." She answered putting down the newspaper and rubbing her temples.

"Don't you even dare to think about not going!" I told her firmly, "this is too good of an opportunity for you not to take." "I'm not." She answered. "Good. Because you know how proud we are of you." Paige told her. "It's just an internship," Carly said like it was a simple job. "Yeah at InStyle Magazine!" I exclaimed, "Or would you like to stay at the Waffle House as a waitress forever?" I asked her she made a disgusted face "No, thanks." She answered "Yeah, that's what I thought. Now pass me the French fries." She laughed and did then handed the paper to Paige.

Wade appeared and dropped in the sit next to Carly "Hey, babe" and gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned to smile at us "Hey, Ari, Paige" he greeted us which made me smile at him "Holla" I said in as much of a Spanish accent I could get which made him, Carly, and Paige laugh. Nick might not like Wade but I actually like him, he's perfect for Carly.

"Sorry, there were two drunken rednecks wrestling in the bathroom." Wade said turning to Carly. "There are no rednecks in New York," Paige said lifting her head from the paper, giving Wade a look. "No there isn't," Wade answered her looking uncomfortable which made Carly glared at her and the atmosphere got tense. He did not like the idea of New York at all.

Even though she hasn't said it but I think Wade is the big reason she's having trouble deciding on a place.

Thankfully Paige broke the tension, "Well I'd better go see what Blake's doing. He seems to like that car more than me nowadays." She stated and started to head there. "Well on that note I'm gonna go find my guy too" just as I said that Dalton came out of the diner holding his camera I bought him last week, it was like permanently glued to his hand. There is one rule to it: _NO SEX TAPES!_ If he breaks it, I break it.

There was a homeless man sitting on the ground and when he lifted his cup Nick kicked it. "What's up, crow man?" "Get a job." I love my brother to death and I'm always there to back him up, but he lives the bad boy thing to a _T_ and Dalton tries to act it but doesn't pull it off very well."Or not," I told them again turning back to Carly and Wade. "That's nice. Yeah." Wade commented, looking over my shoulder

Nick sat next to me and Dalton sat on my other side straddling the bench, pulling me into him. "Hey, babe," he leaned in for a kiss. "Hey" I answered against his lips. I returned eating my French fries "So, what do you think guys? Gonna be a sweet game tomorrow, huh?" Wade asked them nervously.

"Yeah" Nick answered simply. Dalton puts his arms around me then out of nowhere someone passed us holding fish and quickly gave me nausea Carly looked at me alarmed "I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I told them and got up quickly and headed there quickly.

When I got there I threw up. After I did I rinsed my mouth with water and splashed some on my face I saw Carly behind me looking worried "You know you're gonna have to tell him soon right? He'll notice it…" she told me.

"I know I have too but I'm scared and I don't know how to tell him. I just want the timing to be right," I answered her. "Ari, you're gonna start showing soon." She told me "I know Carly, I will. I promise." She rose her pinky up, "Pinky promise?" I couldn't help but giggle at her before lifting my own pinky up and linking it with hers. "I pinky promise I'll tell him soon." Ever since we were kids, pinky promises were the only kind we would make with each other and they were never broken.

I found out a couple days after my birthday that I was pregnant. I completely freaked out because I'm terrified how Dalt would react. We talked about our future a couple of time but not really getting into marriage or kids. I didn't want to scare him off getting into those topics. So I honestly don't know how he will take it. I called Carly when I took the test and she took me to the doctor. I couldn't believe it when he told me that I'm almost three months pregnant. We were talking about it and her phone butt dialed Paige and over heard us talking about it with the doctor so she knows as well.

I want to tell Dalt but I'm not sure how. I think I'll wait after the game in case he doesn't take it well.

When Carly and I get back out, everyone is starting to load up. I look at Wade's nice but very cramped car and then at Blake's. There is a whole back seat _free _in there.

Dalton walks over to me. "You ok babe? You took off pretty fast." I laugh like it's nothing, "Yeah, all that soda finally went through me." He chuckles, "Ok. Well let's squeeze into this tuna can of a car of Wade's." He takes my hand but I don't move. "What?" I look at the cars and back at him.

"I'm going to see if Blake and Paige don't mind if I ride with them. I want to be able to stretch out. My body is killing me." He nods understanding exactly where I'm coming from. "I'll ride with you." I shake my head. "No you need to stay with Nick. Him alone with Wade _and_ Carly…not good." He sighs, "Fine but only because I love you so much." I beam, "Thank you so much Dalt." I give him a quick kiss, "I love you too."

I skip over to Blake's car. "Hey Blake, do you mind if I ride with you. My body needs more time to stretch out." He laughs, "Sure no problem Ari." I climb into the back seat and stretch across it lying down. Oh my gosh this felt amazing. I could go right to sleep.

I hear giggling and look up to see Paige looking at me. "Comfortable are we?" I sigh happily, "Very much so!"

OoOo

After about an hour and a half of driving I started to get extremely bored which is not good for someone with A.D.D. I left my purse in Wade's car so I don't have my phone, notebook, nothing. I have tied my shoes about ten different ways. Gave myself six different styles, currently it's in two French braids. I suddenly realized my lips were starting to get chapped. Eww that's always great when you plan to kiss your boyfriend after a long boring car ride.

"Paige, do you have any lip balm?" I asked. "Oh, yeah. One sec, it should be here somewhere." She said, rummaging around in her purse. Finally noticing it, she grabbed it. "Ahah!" She handed it to me. I applied some, and handed it back over to Paige. She applied some to her lips, but when going over a little bump in the road, she dropped it.

"Damn it." She cursed. Reaching down and trying to find it. I looked over and down at Blake's feet, noticing the tiny lip balm. "Look, there it is." I pointed out. "Where?" Paige called, oblivious as to where I was pointing. "Here, I'll get it." I said. Paige pulled her head up as I leant my head forwards and down to try and grab the lip balm. "Shit!" I cursed as it rolled a little further away. I moved closer and finally grabbed it. Grinning as I came back up. But the grin was wiped off my face when I noticed Wade's car beside Blake's. Everyone was laughing in Wade's car, except Nick and Dalton who looked pissed. Shit.

Paige slapped Blake's arm from not telling us the other car was beside us. "They so did not think that I was blowing him. That's just completely stupid." I complained. "Obviously they did." Paige said, she picked up her phone to call Carly and waited for her to pick up. "Lip balm, I dropped my stupid lip balm." Paige went silent for a while. "She went down to get it; I couldn't see where it fell." They obviously didn't believe her. "Plus, she is with Dalton. I doubt she'd be blowing anybody especially my boyfriend when she's already with him." I gave her a pointed look. "Exactly."

Paige went silent as Carly started speaking. I looked over at the other car and locked eyes with Dalton. I smiled and blew a kiss in his direction. Dalton gave me a smile and I saw Nick smiled from under his hood. Good the pissy looks were gone.

I smiled and heard Paige replying to whatever Carly was saying. "I don't know, it's getting late. What do you wanna do?" She asked, turning to Blake. "Keep going, we don't even have tickets." He argued. "Babe, there is going to be a million scalpers there. Besides if we keep driving there, there is no way I am staying up for this game." "Ditto!" I called out, seconding Paige's decision. I was tired of being in any car. I would go crazy from boredom if I didn't get out soon. Wow I made it sound like a prison. I mentally laugh at myself.

Paige listened to Carly on the phone. "Yeah, let's just pull over here, come on. We'll wake up early." "Please please please Blake, I'm literally dying from boredom. He looks at me and raises and eyebrow like saying, _yeah right. _"Fine, but you know I'll have to find ways to entertain myself…maybe I should start singing!" He snaps his head to me and I see Carly laughing next to us hearing what I said through the phone. "Yeah, alright." Blake reluctantly said. "YES!" I throw my hands up in victory. "Alright, we're pulling over." Paige said into the phone, before hanging up.

Blake waved at the other car and beeped the horn, moving the car in front of theirs. "Don't worry, baby, this'll be fun!" Paige said, trying to cheer up Blake. "Yeah, alright, I guess so." He replied. Paige smiled and continued talking to him.

I let my body fall against the back seat and tuned out Paige and Blake's conversation. I almost started to fall asleep until I heard Paige say. "Where are we going, Blake?" Looking out the window I noticed we were crossing over a small bridge. "I'm just looking for some privacy." Blake replied back. "Blake, you sure this isn't private property?" I asked, wondering if someone owned the land. We're in the middle of nowhere so who knows what could be out here. Blake shook his head as he started to slow down the car. "Nope, no gate." I chewed my lip as he stopped the car. "A gate doesn't entirely mean private property." I pointed out.

Everyone got out the car's, looking around. Nick and Dalton however, were making a big show about stretching, obviously about the fact that there wasn't enough space in Wade's car. I started giggling at them. I'm so glad I rode with Blake and Paige. I skipped over to Dalton and was about to kiss him when Carly grabbed my arm, dragging me towards Paige. "Hey!" Dalton shouted, annoyed he didn't get his kiss. I pouted in his direction.

"Carly!" I whine, "I needed his energizing kisses!" She rolls her eyes but laughs. "You can get that later." I look at Dalton again and see him still pouting at me.

I sighed and obediently went with my sister and Paige, knowing why Carly dragged Paige away from the boys. "Well?" Carly demanded, glancing at Paige. I shook my head and looked at Carly. "She didn't do it. I know I was with them and all but I did fall asleep for a little bit."Paige went to open her mouth but I quickly cut in. "And I knew you hadn't talked to him at all because it would've been a little tenser between you two."

"I couldn't, there's no point in freaking him out right now." She answered. I felt the same way with my situation. "As opposed to when you find out you're pregnant?" Carly said. "Guys, I'm not sure, okay?" she answered defending herself. "He's been looking forward to this game for weeks; I don't wanna ruin it by starting a fight." She tried to explain "Paige, he's not going to marry you his parents won't let him." Carly told Paige. "That's harsh," I say glaring at my sister. Paige only smiled shaking her head, "Who says I want to get married? If anyone is going to get married because of a baby it's Ari."

I looked up, "What makes you think that?" She chuckles, "Come on Ari, do you not see the way he looks at you? He's completely head over heels for you. You've known each other your whole lives and been in love with each other about as long. Sure ya'll didn't get together until later but still…Ya'll are soul mates! I only wished I had that with Blake." I was completely shocked. I never expected her to say that.

Carly nods, "She's right you know. I love Wade and I know he loves me but we have nothing even close to what you two have." I felt my heart swell up. They were 100% right. Maybe I was wrong; Dalton would take this better than I thought. I mentally squeal.

"Besides, I've been late before. When I know for sure, I promise to talk to him, okay?" we nodded. "Anyway, when are you going to tell Dalton? You're going to start showing soon" she asked looking at me so did Carly "Like I told Carly, I will do it soon."

Paige, Carly, and I settled down on a large blanket, watching as the boys started unpacking the stuff from the cars.

"Yeah, don't help us or nothing!" Dalton shouted out to Nick, carrying bags. Nick had decided to set up a chair a little ways from the rest of the group. He sat down next to his beers and lit up a cigarette, leaning back casually as he watched the rest of the boys finish unpacking. They spent the next half hour unloading all the stuff and setting up the tents. There were three tents, one for Wade and Carly, one for Blake and Paige, and then one for me, Dalton, and Nick.

After they settled everything the boys started playing football of course Nick didn't join he sat at his chair looking at them play. I was sitting with Paige and Carly. They chatting were chatting away about New York but I watched the game. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Dalton.

"Pass it! Pass it!" Wade held his hands up and Blake threw the ball to him. He got ready to throw it back to Blake while Dalton ran in front of Blake, hoping to catch it instead of him. Wade threw the ball and Blake jumped, catching it. "You don't wanna..." Blake shouted, trying to dodge Dalton's attempts to get the ball back. "Too slow, too slow!"

I giggled at Dalton. I did notice the girls smiling at me as I watched him.

Then the ball fell next to Nick and Wade waiting for him to throw back the ball which of course didn't happen. Wade sighed and went over to get the ball but just as he reached down, Nick got up suddenly and threw the ball at Blake who stumbled a little.

I became nervous and Carly went over there trying to prevent a fight. I followed behind her because I know that I would have to step in to stop the fight between them.

Nick stared at Wade for a second before walking back to his chair. "Nice arm. I can see why they gave you a scholarship." Wade commented, nodding lightly. Nick scoffed and picked up the bottled he dropped. "Yeah, it's a real tragedy, ain't it?" "Yeah, it is." Wade said, stepping closer to Nick. Carly stood in front of Wade, her back to Nick. "Wade... help Blake, okay?" She rolled her eyes when he didn't move. "Please?" "Bye Wade!" Nick waved his hand before mumbling "Asshole."

Carly frowned and shook her head, turning round to face him. "You know what, you can be a prick to me, that's fine. But he didn't do anything to you." "So you admit that you did something." "I admit, according to you, I did something, sure." "You dimed me out." He accused.

I sighed and hung my head. I didn't want them getting into this right now. Last week Dalton got stupid trying to prove he could be a bad boy and stole a car. When Nick found out he took the car and left. He didn't want Dalton to get in trouble for it. He went to our parents house where Carly so happened to be. The cops showed up and Nick ended up getting arrested. Carly doesn't know that it was Dalton that stole the car but Nick didn't want her to know. He didn't want her thinking badly of me that I'm dating someone like our brother.

I made his bail because I couldn't let him sit in jail, that's my brother.

I get behind Nick to pull him back a little but he's a lot stronger so it was like pulling a redwood tree out of the ground. Damn my weak arms and Nicks tree like strength!

"I did not dime you out." She defended. "When the sheriffs came to the house and asked me where you got the car, I said I didn't know. I didn't even know it was stolen. And you're blaming that on me?" "You could have covered for me, huh?" He asked, raising his voice. "Ari would."

"Hey don't bring me into this!" I half yell, but they didn't pay attention to me.

Carly sighed and shook her head. "Because she's your freaking shadow Nick." I glare at her, "Carly!" But again I'm ignored. "You get caught stealing, and it's my fault. You're resisting arrest, and it's the cop's fault." Nick chuckled. "He took a swing at me, you know it." She shook her head again, fed up. "Look, you get kicked off the football team; it's the coach's fault. Mom and Dad kick you out of the house, it's their fault."

He started chuckling again, raising his fist to his head. This was getting worse and worse by the second. She continued, "You can't even keep a job for two weeks, because it's every manager's fault." "I'm surrounded by idiots." Nick shrugged.

"So why did you come?" She asked. "To piss me off?" He was about to take a sip of his drink but stopped. "Don't you get it?" He asked. He pointed to her. "You're the good twin." He chucked his bottled to the ground. "And I'm the evil one." Not the good twin bad twin thing again.

She just looked at him. "Grow up. You are so afraid to take things seriously." Nick nodded, not amused. "Oh, yeah. As afraid as Wade is of leaving good old Gainesville?" He asked, putting on a hillbilly accent. "New York City. Well, I hear they got buildings as tall as the sky."

Damn it Nick! He was about to burn her and not care. I couldn't take it anymore and started walking towards Dalton. What's the point of trying to break them up when they won't listen to me? It's like I'm invisible. Wow that would be really awesome if I could go invisible. I shake my head, this is not the time for that. He takes me in his arms and kisses my forehead.

Carly nodded, hurt by his comment. "Okay," She says hurt and walks away. Nick watched her walk away. He sighed a little and forcefully pulled up his hood and went to sit back down.

I could not believe how out of hand this all got. I get out of Dalton's arms and storm towards my brother. I'm pissed now. I get my temper from Nick. I get close to Nick pointing my finger at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He looks surprised because I've never yelled at him before. "One road trip and ya'll can't get along for a couple of days, let alone one?" I feel arms wrap around me trying to pull me back but I pull them off of me. "Do you have any idea how bad you hurt her just now?" He just continues to look at me with shock, "Ya'll have had your fights in the past but what you did tonight was far worse than anything you've said before. She's your sister Nicky, your fucking twin!" I start to walk away but turn back to him. "I hope you can live with what you did to her."

I grab Dalton's hand to walk back to where everyone is but I'm pulled back.

"You're right Ari and I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things I said it's just I'm still pissed about her turning me in." I nod, "I know you are Nicky but for once can't you be the bigger person." He seemed to think about it and I went to him and kissed him on the cheek. He gave me a smile and I went back to Dalton.

As we were walking, a gust of wind hit our faces and I felt like I was going to be sick again.

Blake stopped playing football with Wade, a disgusted look on his face. "Whoa! What's that smell?" He asked. "Oh! Oh my god!" I coughed, almost choking on the smell. I buried my nose into Dalton's shirt and he buried his into my hair.

Nick yelled. "Dalton, did you crap your pants again?" I smiled a little and looked up to see Dalton start sniffing himself. "No. I don't know. Maybe." He said, continuing to sniff his clothes. "I mean, I'm wearing my work clothes, so..." I started to laugh; I took a sniff of his clothes. "No it's definitely not you."

Wade and Carly walked forwards to the woods. Wade checked the trees with his flashlight. "Whoa, it's horrible." Carly said, grimacing. "Something's dead out there." Wade commented, staring out into the woods. Blake shook his head. "No, something's dead right here. And we need to drink it back to life." He turned to Nick. "Bless me, dog!" He held out his hand for a beer, which Nick threw at him.

Dalton chuckled, and shook his head, bringing out his camera. "Well… let's get this party started!" Dalton shouted, earning himself some whoops. He turned the camera on me, I smiled, "Gonna be a crazy night." I commented, he followed me with the camera which ended up turning on himself as I started kissing his neck, "I hope you're ready for it." He shutters at my touch, "Most definitely!" he tells the camera. I giggle as the party gets started.

**I already have chapter 3 done so the more reviews I get the sooner I'll post it!**

**Remember to review! They are my life line and help keep me going!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: In no way shape or form, I do not own House of Wax or any of their characters. I only own Arianna, she belongs to me.**

Chapter 3

Music was filling the night air and everyone was starting to have a good time. Drinks were passed around and Dalton didn't hesitate to put his camera in everyone's face. They all hated the camera but I loved it.

I was sitting next to Nick watching everyone have a good time. I laugh as Carly pushes Dalton and his camera away. I look at my brother to see him watching me with a smirk on his face. "What?" He shakes his head, "Nothing, nothing at all." I cork an eyebrow up at him. I look back at Dalton smiling at him as he zooms in on Paige and Blake making out.

"Ari?" I turn to Nick to see him giving me a weird look. "What?" He didn't answer he just kept looking at me and then looked down. I followed his eyes to see what he was looking at. I didn't even realize I had my hand on my stomach rubbing it. DAMN IT! He looks at me and then at Dalton and anger flashes in his eyes. I jump up and grab his arm pulling him away from everyone.

"Nicky please…" "Your pregnant?!" I nod, "I am but…" He starts to walk away, "No Nicky please stop. He doesn't know." He turns to look at me, "What do you mean he doesn't know?" I sigh, "I've been to scared to tell him because I don't know how he'll take it. We've never talked about something like this before."

The look on his face changes from anger to sincerity. "Ari, Dalton loves you and he will love this baby. I have never seen anyone love someone as much as you two do for each other. I know I blew up but it's because you're my baby sister and I'm sorry." I felt tears fill my eyes. "Really?" he nods. He touches my stomach, "I'm going to be an uncle?" I giggle at him as a tear escapes. "Yes you're going to be an uncle." He chuckles and pulls me into a hug.

After a minute he pulls back, "When are you going to tell him?" I shrug. "Well how far you?" "Almost three months." His eyes get wide, "You're going to start showing soon, you have to tell him." I sigh, "I know. I think I'll do it after the game." He nods, "Don't worry he won't freak out."

We start to walk back to everyone but I head to our tent. I was starting to get a little chilly and wanted to grab my jacket. Just as I reached the tent a pair of wrapped around me making me gasp. "Only me," I heard Dalton whisper. I turned around and hit his arm "You asshole! You scared me." That only made him laugh "Sorry Babe" and leaned on to kiss me. "You better be," I whispered against his lips. He chuckles, "I love you," he said making me smile. "I love you most". I took his hand we entered our tent. Dalt closed the tent's zipper. Just as he did I pulled him to me and started to kiss him hard. He returned the kiss and I tore off his coat and shirt leaving his shirtless my cloth coming off too.

OoOo

A while later when we exit we see Carly outside our tent with his camera. "Oh and the tables have turned!" Dalton goes after her to try to get his camera back. "Come on give it back." "Oh, look how cute you are on camera, though. You look good." Carly commented, making the guys laugh.

"I think we might have to do a little makeover." Carly said, as Dalton tried to grab it. I laughed. Me, Paige, and Carly started leading him towards one of the tents trapping him inside. "What do you think?" Paige asked, as I held up the flaps of the tent, preventing Dalton from escaping. "He looks like a Smurf." I nodded in agreement. "That he does, a very scared but adorable Smurf, considering the fact he's about to get a make-over!" I said, earning a small glare from Dalton. I kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, if you were really a smurf, I'd still do you." He smiled at that but Carly and Paige gave me a weird look causing me to laugh.

"Alright, I think we're done." Carly commented as we looked at our masterpiece. Paige nodded, her hands busy fixing his hair. I hummed in agreement. I backed out of the tent, Dalton's camera glued to my hand. "You're coming out." Dalton shook his head, not convinced. "No, no, I don't know, babe." "Yes, if you don't, I will be so mad!" I said, pointing the camera towards the entrance to the tent. "I think he needs a little bit of encouragement." I whispered to Paige, who smirked and shoved him out of the tent. "Damn, Paige." He said, as he stumbled out of the tent, Paige and I following.

Carly laughed. "Look how good you look!" Dalton nodded and faced the guys. "Hey." He said, hesitantly. "He looks like Elton John, but more gay." Blake commented, making Wade chuckle. "Elton John is gay?" Dalton asked, jokingly. I laughed and shook my head. "There is no hope for you!" I walked past Blake, who was moving towards Paige, and sat down on Nick's cooler. "You like our creation? He's so pretty!" He chuckled, "I can't believe you did that to your own boyfriend." I giggle.

Dalton noticed I was distracted talking to Nick and grabbed the camera. "Give me my camera, babe, come on." He mumbled, switching it on. "Oh, yeah, that's good. Let me get some of that action." Dalton grinned, turning the camera to Paige and Blake, who were making out again. He then turned it to Carly and Wade, who were also kissing. "That's hot."

I turned looking away from Nick when Dalton turned to us. "Come on Ari how about giving me another kiss?" I shook my head at him causing Nick to laugh. He turned the camera on. "Don't even think about it. I ain't kissing you, dude." He joked, smirking. Dalton laughed. "Come on, you know you want to, dude." Nick shook his head, laughing. I chuckled and got up to give Dalton a quick kiss.

Just as I was about to sit back down, a large blinding light shone in my face. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they noticed the truck stopping. Dalton closed his camera and held his hand up to block out the light. They all stared, waiting for something to happen. "Yeah?" Wade shouted out, still holding Carly. "Hey, yo, man, you need something?" Blake shouted out after him. "Hey, can you turn off your lights, please?" Wade asked, his hand held out in front of his eyes. "Okay, this is getting kind of creepy." Paige said, turning to Blake. "I don't like this." I whispered to Dalton wrapping one arm around his and holding onto his hand. He gave my hand a squeeze. Blake turned back to the truck and sighed. "Hey, come on, man, get out of here. Nothing to see here. Let's go!"

Wade stood up, along with Carly. "Can we help you?" He shouted out to the truck. "Maybe we're on his property." Carly suggested. "No, we didn't pass a gate." Wade told her. Blake started to get up. "Hey, man, turn your lights off!" "Hello!" Wade shouted out. I exhaled slowly; I was starting to get freaked out by this creeper. "Turn your lights off!" Blake shouted, getting angry. "I'm serious, man, turn your lights off, or I'm whopping someone's ass!" He went to go forward but Wade stopped him, by putting his hand on his chest. "It's alright, it's cool, man." Wade said, trying to calm him.

I glanced down and noticed that Nick was gripping his beer bottle tightly in his hands. He lifted it up, standing up, and threw it hard towards the truck, smashing its headlight. "Shit!" Carly shouted. She turned around and spotted Nick, realizing it was him that threw the bottle. Nick gently moved past me and stood in front of everyone, glaring at the truck. They all stood quietly, staring at the truck, waiting for the person inside to do something. Dalton decided to get cocky and moved to the front, throwing his arms up and shouting "What?" I was starting to get really nervous.

Finally the truck reversed before driving away. "Yeah!" Dalton shouted, watching it drive away. "That was great, man!" Carly walked up to Nick, "I… what the hell?" But he ignored her. I wasn't going to complain, I was freaking out and Nick made him go away.

Carly once again went to say something, but Wade cut her off. "Come on, just leave it." He suggested, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and taking her back to the seat. Carly sighed but nodded.

I stood in front of Nick and he had an amused look on his face. "Thank you Nicky." Nick's smirk grew and he grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze. "I could tell you were getting really nervous and he was being an ass." I smiled "That's why you're the world's greatest brother." He chuckled and I walked over to Dalton wrapping my arms around his waist. He kissed my head and whispered, "I love you," in my ear.

We all had settled into our tents for the night. Paige and Blake. Carly and Wade. Nick, Dalton and me. I slipped of my jeans and put on one of Dalton's long sleeved shirts I like to sleep in. I was wearing boy shorts so it was ok around Nick. I felt Dalton shift beside me, we were sharing a sleeping bag while Nick had his own at the end of the tent. It didn't take long for me to fall into a deep sleep.

**Review review review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: In no way shape or form, I do not own House of Wax or any of their characters. I only own Arianna, she belongs to me.**

Chapter 4

"Hey, it's 2:30! Get up!" I peeled open her eyes when I heard a shout. "Let's go, guys. Get up. Get up!" Blake shouted, his voice rising higher each time he spoke. I whimpered as I tried to snuggled back into Dalton's body, his legs entangled with mine. I was lying on my side, with him cuddled into my back. Nick had obviously also heard the shouting, and chose to ignore it. I felt the tent shake and opened my eyes to glare at the invisible Blake. "Nick, Dalton, let's go. We're gonna miss the damn game."

"Nicky." I whined to my brother. "Will you kill him for me?" I knew Dalton wouldn't. He gets scared of Blake. I mentally laughed at myself imagining Dalton trying to beat him up. Nick groaned in response. "Nick! Get up!" We heard Blake shout again. I inhaled sharply as something smacked against the tent. "Jesus Christ…" I murmured, and started to move. "Boy needs to chill." Dalton groaned and started pulling me back down when I tried to sit up. "Dalton!" I whined, pouting. He pressed a kiss to my shoulder in response, trying to get comfy. I sighed as I lay there for a couple of seconds, rolling my eyes.

I manage to get out of his arms and out of our sleeping bag. I go to Nick shaking him. "Nicky come on we have to get up before Blake decides to set the tent on fire to get us out." He chuckles at that and stretches. "Ok, ok I'm up." I smiled triumphantly.

I let my eyes wander mischievously over to Dalton, who had fallen back to sleep peacefully, unaware of my gaze. Nick scratched his head as he stood up; he shuffled over to the tent flap and opened it, letting the light get in. He glanced back and noticed Dalton still asleep, he then noticed me looking at him, mischief in my eyes. He smiled slightly. "You gonna wake him up then?" I nodded, not looking at him. "It's time for payback for my birthday wake up." Nick chuckles as he stays at the opening. Obviously wanting to see what happens.

I stood up and walked over to my unsuspecting boyfriend, kneeling beside him. I ripped the top half of his sleeping bag off him and grabbed hold of the top he was wearing in bed. I started shaking him violently. "Dalton! Fire, fire! We are all going to die!" He shot up quickly, nearly knocking me over. He released something resembling a girly squeak, and squeezed the sleeping bag to him, frightfully.

Nick and I busted out laughing. "God, Dalton, what was the hell was that?" Nick laughed at him. Dalton, once realizing that I was just fooling around, cleared his throat, pretending that he didn't just squeal. "You're so gonna pay for that Ari." He glared causing me to laugh harder, "Paybacks a bitch my love." I hopped out of the tent skipping around still laughing. Nick was still laughing, "Only my sister."

All the tents were down, and we were busy moving our things back into the cars. I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist, and realized it was Dalton. He held my tightly and pressed his lips against my temple, my cheek and then my neck. "Mmm, good morning." He said, squeezing me for a second before letting go and walking around to face me. "What was that for?" I asked, smiling. He shrugged. "Thought that was a better 'Good morning' greeting." I smile and give him a kiss. I guess he's not upset anymore about his wake up.

"So…" Dalton said as I finished getting changed into my clean clothes, and was stuffing my dirty clothes from last night into my bag. I gave him a quick kiss before walking away from him and heading to Blake's car to throw my bag inside. "So…" I repeated. I then smirked and looked up at the sky. "So… the sky is blue," I look down, "The grass is green." Dalton chuckled, "You are such a dork." I lean on my toes to kiss him and start to walk away. He starts to follow me. "So… where's my camera?" I threw my bag into the car and frowned. "What do you mean? You couldn't have lost it. You had it last night when we went to sleep." I said turning to face him. Dalton pressed his lips together and shook his head, shrugging. "It has to be around here somewhere, we'll find it." Dalton pouted but nodded.

"ARI!" Carly shouted. She was standing with Paige, near the edge of the trees. "What?" I yelled back. "Come with us!" I looked over at Dalton who gave a low laugh. I rolled my eyes and walked passed him on my way to Carly and felt a sting on my ass, realizing I had just been slapped. I grab my butt feeling the sting and quickly turned around, narrowing my eyes when I saw Dalton picking up the deck chair, an innocent look on his face. "You are so dead when I get back." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. A war is breaking out between us. I continue on my way to Carly. Dalton just grinned at me and I heard Nick chuckling.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, raising her eyebrows at Carly and Paige. "We're going to the bathroom and such, you coming?" Paige asked, motioning to the trees. I shrugged. "Sure why not, let's go. I could go pee." They start chuckling.

"So you and Wade talk some more?" Paige asked. Paige stood with her back to Carly and I, as we were going pee. "We're just in different places right now. He hasn't given me a guilt trip for going, so I can't give him one for staying." Carly explained, standing up and fixing her jeans. She paused what she was doing when a gust of wind went past. She made a sound of disgust and held her hand to her nose. Paige copied her. "Oh, my God, there's that smell again." "That seriously stinks, what the hell is it?" I asked, my voice sounding weird as I tried hard not to breathe throw my nose while pulling my pants up.

Carly turned, looking around. "I think it's coming from over there." She said and proceeded to walk in that direction. "Yeah, let's go follow the smell." Paige said, not moving from her spot. I stayed put, not wanting to go closer to the horrible smell. Carly kept walking. "What? I wanna see what it is." "Why?" Paige asked, slowly starting to take steps towards Carly. "Yeah, I'm going to have to second Paige's question!" I said, fanning my hand to my face, and following Carly. "Come on!" Carly shouted.

I scrunched my face up, but followed. I linked my arm with Paige. "I cannot believe you're making us do this." Paige said, disgusted. "Only you." "Come on, it'll be fine." Carly said, trying to comfort her. I sighed, not liking this situation at all. "God, what are you even expecting to find anyways?" I groaned. "I'm gonna throw up." Paige whined, holding her hand tightly to her nose. "Me too. Oh, my God. I hate you. You know I'm pregnant Carly." I whine. Carly turned around to look at Paige and me and laughed. She turned and kept walking, not noticing the lack of a path in-front of her. She fell straight down, sliding violently down the muck and straight into a huge pile of bloody carcasses.

Carly stuck head first in the pile of bloody carcasses. I started freaking out seeing my sister stuck. "Carly!" Paige and I shouted, hoping to get an answer back. " Ari! Paige!" Carly screamed back, trying to wiggle herself out of the mess. I was frozen I couldn't move. "Are you okay?" Paige shouted, still looking for a route down the hill to us. "I'm stuck! Please help get me out of here!" Carly shouted back.

I started screaming "DALTON! NICKY!" Over and over as I make my way down to help my sister. Paige didn't even have to shout for them, she heard the boys shouting somewhere from within the woods. "We're down here!" I heard Paige shout from the top of the hill. "Guys, help us!" Carly heard them and started shouting too. "Guys! Get down here! Get me out of here." I grabbed her by her legs and pulled with all my strength, "I can't get her out!" I shouted to them.

"Ari we're here." Dalton shouted to me. "Oh my God Carly, we're gonna get you out." Wade shouts. I looked up and saw the guys coming down the hill, Wade being the first one to come down. "I'm here, hold on! Hold on, baby." Wade said, nearing them. "Wade, where are you?" Carly asked, trying to keep her hands from going back inside the mess. Wade finally reached them. "Carly, I'm right here." I help Wade pull her out. He comforts her.

I go to make my way to my boyfriend and brother but I lose my footing and slip into the pit head first like Carly. I scream. "Oh shit," I hear behind me.

"We're here babe." Dalton says as him and Nick start to pull me out. "Here. Grab me, baby. Come on. Come on. I got you. Get up here." Dalton and Nick pulled me around so that I was on my back and placed me on the ground. "You all right? Oh, man." He said, noticing my bloodied hands and mucky top. Carly was the same way. I look at myself and at the pit and turn towards the woods and throw up.

I feel someone rubbing my back. "You ok babe?" I shake my head. I stand up and Dalton wraps and arm around my waist as we make our way back to everyone.

"There's a road kill pit down here." Dalton said, finally realizing what me and Carly got into. "Yeah, that smells about right." Nick nodded, coughing. I sighed in relief, glad that they managed to get me and Carly out. She let Wade take care of her and walked up the hill to where we now were.

I saw Blake embracing Paige out of the corner of my eye. "Baby, you okay?" He asked her. She nodded in response. "Uhuh." I sighed and squeezed Dalton tightly before letting go. He raised his hand to my face, moving some hair out of my face, and cupped my cheek. "You okay?" I smiled in response and nodded. "Alright, good. You gave me such a scare, I thought something terrible had happened." I shook my head and took a step back. "I'm a little freaked out but I'll be fine. I feel disgusting." I reassured him.

"Hey, is that the truck from last night?" Blake asked, making us all turn our attention to a truck that was making its way towards the pile of road kill. "Not unless he fixed his headlight." Wade said, shaking his head. The guy in the truck backed up into the pile and got out. He went to the back of his truck and climbed on it, grabbing onto a dead deer.

"Hey!" Wade shouted, getting the guys attention. "Don't you see that?" Carly asked, pointing towards a hand that was stuck in the middle of the pile. "What is that?" The guy looked at it before climbing out, pulling the dead deer out with him. He walked over to the hand, sliding a little as he walked, and bent down, slowly reaching out to it. I shook my head, mouth gaping open. Apparently Wade had the same thought. "No way." He mumbled. "What are you doing, man?"

The guy grabbed onto the hand and pulled. It popped off, revealing that it was just a fake. "Anyone need a hand?" The guy joked, laughing to himself. "I'm just fooling. It's not real, see?" He asked, knocking his hand against the plastic. "God." Carly said, shaking her head. She made her way over to Paige. I got out of Dalton's arms and walked over to her too. "I found it on the side of the road a few weeks ago." The guy said, continuing to talk. "Oh my God, are you okay?" Paige asked, scrunching her face up at the way we looked. "Sorry we took so long." Blake apologized. "It's alright." Carly said, shrugging.

The guy jumped from where he was standing, to a less muckier place. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked. "We were all camping up through those trees." Wade said, pointing behind himself. I sighed and turned to Paige. "Any chance you got some water or something in there? You know, for our hands." I asked, nodding my head at our bloodied hands. Paige nodded and started looking through her bag for some. "Yeah, I have water in here somewhere." She said, finally pulling it out.

"Oh, good." Carly said, holding her hands out to be washed. "Thank you." We both said. Dalton walked over to us, biting his lip. "Hey, have you guys seen my camera by any chance?" Dalton asked, staring up at them. "You still haven't found it?" I asked almost forgetting I'm covered in blood. He shook his head. "Are you kidding?" Paige asked, giving him an annoyed look. Carly sighed, shaking her head. "No." "Seriously, Dalton… they just got stuck in a pile of bloodied animals, your camera is the last thing on our minds!" Paige said, narrowing her eyes at him. I glare at Paige, "Hey calm down would you, he pulled me out." She gave me a sad look and went back to helping us get cleaned up.

Wade turned his attention to the guy standing watching them. "Hey, you don't know if there is a gas station around here, do you?" Wade asked. "Well, I got some gas in the truck if…?" The guy said, pointing to his truck. Wade shook his head and looked away from him. "I need a fan belt." Carly turned her attention to him. "What?" She asked. "Just busted." Wade said, turning to her. Carly nodded and sighed. "Of course. Perfect." "Now that's bad luck." I mumbled.

"Bo might have one. Runs a station in Ambrose." The guy said, nodding. "Where's that?" Wade asked, confused. "Fifteen miles up the road." The guy said, pointing up the road. Wade pressed his lips together and looked up the road, not liking the distance. Blake shook his head. "Let's just get one in Baton Rouge, we'll put it on when we get back." He suggested. "Man, there's no way I'm leaving my car. What if that guy from last night come and strips it or something?" Wade asked, facing him. "Well, whatever, man, you're gonna miss the game, then." Blake said, shrugging. "Yeah, well, that's not why I came." Wade told him, looking up at Carly.

I smiled at Carly, thinking that was sweet. "Hey, just so you know, I'm perving you up but you're my sister, I'm getting the muck off your ass, okay?" Nick said. I smiled a little, not having the energy to laugh. "Yeah, alright. Just get me clean, I don't care." I said. "All right then, look. I'll run you up to the station. Let's go now, Kickoff's in a couple hours." Blake said.

Wade shook his head. "Dude, you're already late. You still gotta find a scalper and snag tickets." He said. "Y'all should just go now. I'll stay with my car. It's fine. Just go and get me a fan belt on the way back. Make sure it's a fifteen inch." Blake nodded and held out his hand to Wade, who took it, shaking it. "Gotcha." Blake said.

The guy was just standing there, watching them. He perked up a little when he heard what they were saying. "I'll give you a ride." He offered. "You serious?" Wade asked, looking at him. "If you like." The guy said, shrugging. "Well, yeah. Yeah." Wade said, stuttering a little. "That cool?" Blake asked him. Wade nodded. "Yeah, if it's cool." He said to the creepy guy. The guy nodded and shrugged, smiling at them afterword.

I looked up at my sister, would she allow Wade to take a ride from that creepy guy? "I'm going with you." Carly suddenly said. I stared at her, eyes wide. I knew I couldn't say anything in front of the guy, but I could at least try. Paige managed to get there first. "Carly, no." She complained. "Yes. It'll be fine." Carly said, brushing her off. "Uh…" I said, standing there, mouth open. I didn't have a clue what to say for once. "All right, let's go." Blake said, shrugging. He started walking off, Paige following him. I shook my head, not liking the idea of leaving my sister and her boyfriend alone with this creepy guy.

Dalton takes off his white button up handing it me, "Put this on, you don't have any other clean clothes and I know you don't want to wear road kill the rest of the trip." I gave him a kiss and took the shirt. Nick smiled at Dalton's gesture and Nick looked up to Carly. He stepped away from us, going towards Carly. "Carly!" "What?" She asked, facing him. Nick took off his top, offering it to her. He inclined his head for her to take it. Carly took the top, looking at him. "Thank you." She said, gratefully.

Nick turned his head to look at us. I grinned big at him and gave him the thumbs up. I went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "That was really sweet of you Nicky." I said. He gave me a smile and looked at Dalton giving him a nod which said 'thanks for doing it to Ari'.

Carly and I turned our backs to the guys and started lifting up our shirts. Wade, Dalton, and Nick all surrounded us, blocking us from the creepy guys view. Carly got her top off and handed it to Wake who stood right behind her. Dalton took mine from my hands and held it up to cover my back and Wade did the same for Carly. I turned around and saw the creepy guy grinning. I shivered when I see him winked at me.

Carly turned around with Nick's top on; she noticed Wade still holding the ruined top up and took it from him. "Oh, it's okay." Carly sighed and adjusted the top as much as she could. She thanked Nick, giving him a pat on the arm, and walked over to Wade. "Come on, baby." Wade said, taking her hand. "So let's get out of here." The guy nodded and went over to his truck, Wade and Carly following him.

Dalton leaned against a tree with an arm around my shoulder with mine around his waist and shook his head. "Man, you're just gonna let them leave like that?" He asked. "With a guy who throws road kill in a pit for a living?" I bit my lip, silently backing up Dalton. Nick chuckled and faced him. "You clean shit for a living, Mr. Septic-Tank-Man." He joked. "What's the difference?" Nick backed up and started heading back into the woods. I gave Nick a small glare. Dalton scoffed. "Well, I don't walk through it, that's one." He said. Nick slapped his arm as he went past. I smiled and followed behind Nick, with my arms still around Dalton. "That's a difference, right?" Dalton asked, following behind him.

I felt a weird sensation in my stomach and brushed it off, thinking Carly and Wade would be fine. Bad things only happened in scary movies, nothing would touch them. But even as I told myself that, I felt the dread as we walked into the camp, getting ready to head to the game.

**Please review! I'll try to have chapter 5 up tonight.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: In no way shape or form, I do not own House of Wax or any of their characters. I only own Arianna, she belongs to me.**

**Like promised here is chapter 5. ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

We were stuck in a horrible traffic jam. None of the cars were moving, and we had been stuck like that for ages. Paige sat in the front, her head on her hand, with a bored expression on her face. Blake was beside her, glaring at all the cars in-front of him. His hand was on the car wheel, ready drive the moment the cars moved. Dalton sat in the back, his arm draped over the back of the seats, and his head resting back on it, lazily. He was ready to fall asleep, but he watched as my fingers made shapes into the car roof. I was sprawled across the back seats. My head was in Dalton's lap, and feet were on Nick's. I was staring up at the car roof. Nick's head was leaning out of the car window, his head leaning on his arm. He was staring at all the other cars, bored out of his skull.

This was so much worse than the drive the night before. We were actually moving then. We haven't moved in what seemed like forever. My A.D.D. starts to kick in with the boredom. I start to sing happy and you know it in my head.

_If you're happy and you know and your face will surely show it,_

_If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands._

I actually clap my hands and everyone turns to look at me with confused looks on their faces, "What? I'm bored and happy and you know it is playing in my head." Paige giggles. "Did you take your meds this morning Ari?" Blake asks me knowing about my A.D.D. I shake my head, "I don't take it anymore. It makes me feel even more bored and takes all my energy away. It takes away my happiness." They all start laughing.

After about fifteen more minutes of singing in my head, clapping, stomping, and shouting _hurray _out loud, popping my lips, and sing 100 bottles of beer, I've driven them crazy...but it's fun!

Nick finally has enough of this trip…because we _still_ haven't moved.

"Dude, it's over." "It'll move." Blake assured him. He sighed and leaned his head against the seat. Paige looked at him. "It's not moving." Nick pushed away from the window and leaned into the middle, listening to their conversation. I sighed and stopped drawing shapes, and I too turned my attention to the front.

"Look, we'll make it for the second half." He said, trying to reason with her. "Okay, dude, I'm not sitting in this traffic." Nick said, shaking his head. "Well what do you want me to do?" Blake asked, turning around to face the three of us in the back. "We have to go back. Come on!" Paige insisted. I wanted to get out of here, I'm so bored. I didn't care for football in the first place so I was all up for going back.

"Turn around!" Nick said. Blake shook his head. "I'm not missing the best game of the year!" "Turn the car around!" Nick said, getting annoyed. Blake sighed and faced the front, letting his face fall against the horn. We all stared at him and knew we had gotten our way. We all sighed in relief and settled back down, waiting for Blake to find a safe place to get out and drive back.

Paige pulled out her phone, dialing Carly's number to tell her they were heading back. I couldn't be happier to be getting out of here. I smiled when Dalton started playing with my hair, knowing it would keep him from getting bored on our drive back to the camp and it was very soothing for me. I loved it when my hair was being played with. I reached my arm up taking his hat off and played with his small brown curls. He hates his curly hair but I loved it.

When we reached the camp Dalton and Nick immediately went to relieve themselves. Blake decided to put up his and Paige's tent, while me and Paige sat on the ground, looking through CD's and talking. "So how are you and Dalton doing?" She asked me.

I gave her a smile, "Really good. Actually Nick found out I was pregnant last night?" Paige's eyes got wide. "What?" I nodded. "I guess I was rubbing my stomach while watching Dalton goof around with his camera and Nick caught me. When I confirmed it he was about to kill Dalton." "Knowing Nick I'm surprised he didn't." I nod, "I stopped him telling him Dalt didn't know and how scared I was. Like you and Carly, he reminded me how much Dalton loves me and that he would be excited about it." She smiles as I continue, "Then he got excited about being an uncle." "Awww." We both start giggling.

"Hey, Paige!" We heard Blake yell. "Yeah?" She asked, turning to him. "Nick and Dalton are gonna go get them." He said. He then nodded his head to me, I had stopped looking at the CD's in my hands. "Ari, too." I raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Alrighty." I said, shrugging. Paige frowned. "Why? We can go." "Oh, baby. Come on, I'm tired of driving." Blake complained. Paige shrugged and she turned back to what she was doing. I giggled a little as I put down the CD's in Paige's hands.

"You know that he's planning to sex you up." I said, nudging her. Paige rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised… but, hey, take your time with getting Carly." She said, looking up at me meaningfully. I nodded, understanding. "You gonna talk to him?" Paige nodded and started fiddling with the CD's. "Yeah, let's hope it goes well." I nodded and gave her a quick hug before standing up. "Well, good luck anyways." Smiling at me, Paige said her goodbyes. I returned them and skipped over to Blake's car, passing Blake in the meantime. "Play nice." I winked. Blake chuckled and shook his head, making his way over to Paige.

I got to the car and frowned when I saw Dalton in the passenger's side. I sighed and got into the back seat. "I'm the baby sister, the fun, adorable one, and your girlfriend and you still manage to get the shotgun?" I whined, buckling my seatbelt. Dalton chuckled. "You snooze, you lose, doll face!"

I glared at the back of his head and quickly shot forward, stealing his red Durango hat. He turned looking at me trying to give me a glare but couldn't keep his smile hidden. I leaned forward giving him a kiss, placed the cap onto my head and settled back comfortably. Nick chuckled and shook his head at the both of us. "You ready?" He asked. I giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready, let's go."

Nick nodded and started the car. "Alright, then." He said to himself, pulling out of space the car was parked in. I smiled out of the window to Blake and waved enthusiastically at him and Paige. I rolled down my window and poked my head out. "Have fun you two!" I shouted, winking. They laughed in response and waved back.

Once we were out of sight, I rolled my window back up and got comfortable again. I smiled to myself, thinking of later on that night, about how much fun they were going to have. Only if I knew it was the last time I would see them again.

I sprawled across the back seat, with Dalton's cap covering my face. I was listening to Nick and Dalton's conversations. Of course they knew I was awake, no doubt about that. My little giggles every time Dalton said something funny gave them a hint that I was awake and listening.

"Just let me drive, bitch. He gave me the keys, man." Dalton complained again. I made a sound in-between a snort and a laugh, but other than that stayed quiet. Nick slapped his arm across Dalton's chest, stopping him from saying anything else. "Yeah, because he thinks I'm the one who stole the car." He raised his hand to tap Dalton's cheek. "And crashed it." He took his arm away and continued to look at him, waiting for his response. Dalton shook his head. "Whatever, man. You didn't have to cover for me, dude." He told Nick. "Hey, whatever, your jacket's clean, all right? Mine's already got plenty of stains on it… one more is not gonna make a difference." He said, sighing. Dalton nodded and faced the front, looking out the window. "Plus I Ari needs you." I didn't expect Nick to say that. I looked under the hat to see Dalton smirk at him.

Nick frowned and looked at the GPS. "Where the hell is this place? Town's not even on the GPS." He said, facing forward again. Dalton looked at him and then the GPS, frowning. "That's weird." It was silent for a while, until Dalton started talking again. "So, umm... you think Carly and Wade are gonna stay together when she moves to New York?" He asked, looking at Nick. "I don't know, why?" "Why? I thought you didn't like Wade?" Dalton asked. "Wade's not so bad." Nick admitted, staring at the road.

I smiled to myself and lowered the cap on my face. Dalton nodded. "Yeah, I like Wade too." I stretched a little and took the cap off my face completely, sitting up, knowing we would reach our destination soon. "Me third!" I said, wanting my say in.

Nick looked up and shared a smile with me in the car mirror.

It wasn't long before Nick stopped the car suddenly. We all got out of the car and stared at the washed up road. "Is this it?" Dalton asked, turning to Nick. I bit my lip as I moved to stand beside Dalton. "Yeah." Nick said, still looking at the road. Dalton frowned and looked at him again. "Well, should we drive through it, you think?" Nick scoffed. "Through all that?" I sighed, nodding. "It does seem like quite the challenge." Dalton scratched his chin and glanced at me. "I don't know. I could do it."

I raised my eyebrow and Nick laughed disbelievingly. He walked past Dalton, giving him the keys and stood beside me. Dalton bit his lip and frowned, glancing at the road and then at the tires on the car. "That's what I thought." Nick said, zipping up his hoodie and walked up the washed up road. I grabbed Dalton's arm pulling him along following my brother.

When we got across, Nick gave me a look, "What?" I asked him. "Do you want my hoodie? You didn't bring yours" He asked, his hand on the zipper, ready to take it off. "No, I'm fine, really." I lied, I didn't want to take his jacket and him to be cold. Nick looked ready to argue with me but Dalton cut in. "If she's fine, she's fine, man. Leave her be." Dalton said, pulling me closer. He sorted his hat on my head before pulling me along. I used my free hand to fully fix it and then looked over at Nick.

I grinned triumphantly at him. "Alright then… but if you're dying from the cold… I'm just gonna watch you freeze." He joked dramatically. I shook my head and laughed. "Yeah, sure you love me too much to let me freeze." I said, staring up at him getting a smile from him. I then turned and looked at Dalton when I heard him starting to talk. "Come on, you know you'd want me to heat your body back up if you were cold." He whispered teasingly into my ear. It gave me a shiver.

Nick kept walking oblivious of what Dalton was saying to me. I smiled and leaned up to Dalton's face I still have to get him back for the smack on the ass earlier so I whispering seductively. "Would it be like the last beach trip? When you made love to me in the ocean. The sun setting behind us. The burning passion we felt…" Dalton licked his lips and swallowed. "How hard you were…" I continued whispering. I licked my lips and smirked when his head turned towards me and his eyes burned with desire. "The way you slid…" I didn't get any further, because the next minute he had grabbed me close to him and slammed his lips against mine. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him as close as I could.

"Woah, you two! Get a room!" Dalton and I both turned to Nick, with me blushing.

Nick started to walk ahead. Dalton sighed and pressed his forehead against mine. "I guess we'll just have to wait until we get back to continue this." I hummed and pressed a long slow kiss to his lips, making him sigh in longing. "Can't wait." I whispered, before breaking away from him and skipping to Nick, linking my arm with his. Nick laughed as he pulled me along.

I turned giving Dalton a wink, he chuckled and shook his head. "Tease."

Nick, Dalton and I walked towards the gas station, hoping that Carly and Wade were there. "Hello?" Dalton asked as he walked up to the door. He received no reply. I raised my eyebrows at the loud music blaring inside the shop. Nick stepped away from me and looked through the garages window. "Carly? Wade? Hello?" Dalton shouted into the shop. He still received no reply. "Man, there's music playing, but I don't think anyone's here." "No one's here." Nick said, putting his hands in his pockets. "You would have thought the person would shut off the music then, huh?" I asked, crossing my arms. Nick shrugged and started walking away.

"Where you going?" Dalton asked, following him. "To that grocery store we passed. I'm thirsty." Nick replied, continuing to walk towards the grocery store. I sighed and started walking towards them both, walking over a drain while I went. "Well, what about ya'lls sister and Wade, man?" Dalton asked, chewing on the tip of his thumb. Nick shrugged and kept walking. "Maybe they're at the store."

I bit my lip, wanting to say something. I was still following them both, and was a few feet back from Dalton. Nick stopped walking and turned to Dalton. "What?" Dalton stopped chewing his thumb and tucked his hands into his pockets. "I don't know, man. I mean we came all this way. You don't think we should just look for them?" "It would be the smartest thing to do." I piped up, finally catching up with them and stopping beside Dalton.

Nick sighed. "Alright, check it. I'm gonna go this way, alright? Ari will come with me…" He nodded up the road. "You go that way. We don't find them, we meet back here, go back to the road." He suggested. He looked at both of us. "That cool?"

Dalton didn't say anything, while I shook my head. Nick looked at me. "What? What's wrong with that plan?" I bit my lip. "It's a good plan, but I don't want to wait here. I actually want to go with Dalton to look for them, Nicky." I admitted, looking apologetic. Nick sighed and looked up the road, not wanting me to leave his side, Dalton had the exact same look.

I sensed this and smiled. "Please? Come on, I'll be safe with Dalton, you know he would do anything to protect me." I said, taking Dalton's hand. Nick looked at Dalton, who gave him a reassuring nod. "You know I would give my life for her, Nick." Dalton said, it made me smile, but I hope it would never have to come to that. Nick looked down and sighed. "I know you would."

I let go of Dalton's hand and stepped up to Nick and cupped his cheek. "Nicky… my overly protective big brother… I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me. It's just a little town. What could happen here?" I asked, laughing a little at the end. Nick laughed too and nodded his head. "Alright, fine… but be careful." I smiled at him and winked. "I'm always careful." "Says the biggest klutz in the world." He shook his head at my playfulness and kissed the top of my head.

I smiled, when I go to pull away he pulls me back and whispers so Dalton can't hear, "You need to tell him…" I nodded. "I'll see you soon Nicky." I promised, backing up and taking hold of Dalton's hand again. "C'mon." I said to Dalton, pulling him away.

"Ari." We turn to look back at Nick. He didn't say anything, but gave me a knowing look before I nodded at him knowing that look. He was telling me that I better do it. Before Dalt could say anything I started walking, pulling him with me. I look up at my boyfriend to see watching me. "What was all that about?" He asks suspiciously. I was chewing on my lip and didn't answer just shrug my shoulders. I'm going to tell him but right now we need to find Carly and Wade and get the hell out of here.

"It's a small town; you'd think it'd be easy to spot them." I stated turning to Dalton. Dalton nodded in agreement; he too was looking around the town. We kept walking, constantly looking around. I had my hands wrapped around Dalton's arm, still trying to get warm. The goose bumps on my skin told me I was failing that task. Dalton's shirt I was wearing wasn't keeping me warm at all.

I kept thinking about what Nick told me. I really need to tell Dalton. I have a bad feeling about this town and just in case something happens…he needs to know. I just hope he takes it as well as everyone thinks he will.

I sighed as we got to the end of the town. I let go of Dalton's arm and took a step forward. "Seriously?" I asked, annoyed. "Where the hell could they be?" Dalton shrugged and spun on the spot, while I threw my hands up in defeat.

Ok it's now or never.

"Hey Dalt…" I say hesitantly. He looks at me. "I need to talk to you." Confusion struck his face. I walk to where a bench is and sit down. "You might want to sit down." "What is going on Ari?" He asked from the same spot I left him, he was getting upset even a little angry. "Dalt please…" "Are you breaking up with me?" He snaps. That completely blew me away. "Dalt…" "No stop Ari, is that what you and Nick were talking about. Does he know you're leaving me?" I couldn't get a word in. "We've been together for four years…four fucking years and you just want to throw all this away?"

Tears started to fill my eyes. I'm not breaking up with him but it sure feels like a break up. He has never been this angry with me before. How the hell am I going to calm him down?

"You act like your fun crazy amazing self all last night in front of everyone, even snuck away to have sex and you want to do this to me the next day? I even gave you the shirt off my back when you fell in a road kill pit because I love you! But you don't seem to care about that!"

Tears were flowing now. "You know what…" he pauses and shakes his head. He gives me one more look before starting to walk away. I had to stop him before I lose him. "Dalton please stop you don't understand!" But he keeps going. I feel like I've really lost him.

I fall to my knees and scream, "I'M PREGNANT!"

**Please don't kill me for stopping it there. Please review my loves!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: In no way shape or form, I do not own House of Wax or any of their characters. I only own Arianna, she belongs to me.**

Chapter 6

_I fall to my knees and scream, "I'M PREGNANT!"_

I put my face in my hands and just cry. How did all this blow up? Before even telling him I'm pregnant, he thinks I'm breaking up with him and lose him forever…

My hands are pulled off my face and I'm looking into Dalton's green eyes. So many emotions are going through them.

"What did you say?" He asks hesitantly. I swallow, "I'm pregnant." It barely comes out above a whisper. I close my eyes afraid of what's going to happen or be said next.

"Ari, please look at me." He says very soft. I slowly open my eyes as a few tears escape. "Are you really pregnant?" I don't say anything, I just nod. I'm suddenly in his arms. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry Ari. I'm a fucking idiot." I want to say something but I feel like I lost my voice. "I should not have reacted like that. I'm so sorry baby." We stay like that for a couple minutes.

He pulls back and looks me in the eyes, "I'm going to be a daddy?" I nod. "Yes, you're going to be a daddy and I'm going to be a mommy." His face is still a little blank. "Dalt are you ok?" Before he says anything he attacks my lips in a kiss with so much love, more than ever before. He pulls away and I feel dizzy. "I'm more than ok Ari." I couldn't help the goofy smile on my face.

He helps me up and we start to walk again. "Dalt you should know by now that I'm in this forever. I don't ever plan on leaving you. I love you to damn much." "I know and I'm so sorry. It's just when you hear _we need to talk_ and _you might want to sit down,_ you can't help but freak out a little." I nod understanding what he's saying.

Remembering why we were here in the first place, I say, "Wade and Carly have to be here somewhere?"

"Hey, maybe they could help us?" Dalton asked, nodding his head up to a house. I turned and looked at the house. I bit my lip. "You think?" "Well, yeah… look, they're definitely there… there's a truck there." He said, squinting his eyes to see a truck outside the house. I squinted my eyes too and saw the truck a little clearer. I scoffed. "Yeah, and it seems like the people living there don't know how to drive." I commented, noticing the truck was parked funny. Dalton shrugged and smirked, making his way up the hill. "Beggars can't be choosers." I frowned and rolled my eyes behind his back.

Dalton started to walk ahead a little bit of me. I wasn't paying attention and didn't see him stop so I ran right into his back almost knocking me down. I hear him chuckle. "You ok baby?" I nod. "Yeah, why did you stop?" Dalton motioned in front of us. "Look… it's a House of Wax…" He said, staring up at the huge house in front of them. He grabbed my hand and started walking up the stairs. He pushed the door open and I got chills. These things always creeped me out.

I was looking around the first room we walked into when I felt like someone was watching me, that's why I hate these places. I turn around and see Dalton leaning on one of the pillars watching me. I felt myself blush. "What?" I asked. He chuckled at me. "You're just so beautiful." Ok I can feel my face getting redder now. "We're not having makeup sex in here." I said laughing, "It will feel like they're all watching us." I pointed to the wax people. He shook his head laughing. I walked into another room not really looking around. I felt hands on my shoulder turning me around. Dalton was looking at me with this intense deep look in his eyes. I felt myself starting to melt.

He gently grabbed my chin lifting my face to look him in the eyes. "Ari, baby, I love you so much. I still find it hard to believe that you want to be with someone like me. But I couldn't be happier that you are. You are my whole world and everything in it. Without you I'm just a loser who works for a septic company and has a cool best friend who took the heat for me when I stole a car. You give me a reason live and breathe every day and not too long ago you gave me something else to live for." He puts his hand on my stomach and smiles." I love you Ari and our baby so much." I felt tears in my eyes. I could not believe he was saying all this to me right now. I feel like my heart is about to explode with all this love. "We love you too Dalton."

He gave me a gentle kiss on the lips and starts to walk around some more. "Wade?" I hear Dalton say. I look in front of him and sure enough Wade was sitting at a piano. How long has been sitting there? Where was Carly? "Wade?" I ask but he didn't move. Something was wrong. Dalton took a step closer and touched Wade's cheek which sunk in. "What's wrong with him?" Dalton looks back at me with a shocked look in his eyes before turning back to Wade.

"Don't worry buddy I'm going to get you out of there?" "Out of where Dalton?" I couldn't see Wades face but I hear Dalton suck in a breath. He snaps to me and grabs my shoulders with fear in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I look around his shoulder to see a piece of Wade's cheek missing, like the skin was peeled off. "Oh my God." I said barely above a whisper. "Ari," I looked back up at him, "I need you to run back to the station and find your brother." "What?" "Don't ask questions, I need you to go now. Please." "I'm not leaving you." I could tell he was getting frustrated with me. "Ari…"

Before he could finish he pushed me to the side knocking me to the ground and I saw a person in back that sliced part of Wade's face off. Dalton tackled the man. "ARI GO NOW!" I didn't move. The man knocked Dalton to the ground and turned to me starting to make his way over to where I was on the floor. I was frozen in fear. Dalton knocks the legs from under him and kicks him in the stomach. He rushes to me, picking me up. "Ari go now! I'll find you. Please go, I can't lose both of you." "And we can't lose you!" I object. The man was getting back up. "NOW!" Dalton yelled as he went after him.

I ran out of there as fast as I could screaming for help with tears running down my face. My adrenaline was so fast that I went as fast as I possibly could to get to my brother. We had to save Dalton.

I couldn't lose him.

As I'm running, my heart feels like it's going to explode. I thought it did when I heard gun shots. I look around and hear it coming a couple buildings away. I instantly think of Nick. I run to a movie theater and stop when I see Nick and Carly over a body.

Carly picks up the shot gun and puts it in the ticket booth. When she turns around she sees me.

"ARI!" She rushes to me and pulls me into her arms. Nick isn't far behind. I pull away grabbing their arms and start pulling them. "What's wrong?" Nick asks. "You have to come quick before he dies!" They both start running with me. "Dalton is being attacked in the house of wax!"

No one says anything as we make our way there.

When we get there Nick stops us, "Stay here I'll go in." But before he does we see the guy walking behind the building looking around. I point him out to Nick and we hide behind the wall. Tears are threatening to escape. If he's out here then where's Dalton? I feel my heart breaking. Carly pulls me into her arms trying to calm me down understanding what was happening.

"Nick, my phone is in the truck up there," She points up the road to the house. "We need to call for help." He looks at both of us and nods. "Let's go before he spots us."

We take off towards the house.

When we get there I feel so numb I don't hear anything that is being said. A hand starts waving in front of my face. "Huh?" I ask. "The phones not here, we're going in the house," Nick informs me. I nod as I follow them.

"Alright. We'll go in quick, one pass. If we can't find them, we have to get the hell out of here. We will get help and come back." Nick said looking up at the house. I desperately hoped Dalton was in there somehow.

Yeah." Carly agreed, nodding. "Let's try the back." Nick suggested. He moved away from us and went towards the side of the house. We found a door and Nick went up to it. "Stay close." He whispered to us. Carly found a baseball bat and picked it up. She nodded in response and tightened her grip on the bat. Nick put his hand on the door handle and looked up at Carly, she nodded, and he slowly and quietly opened the door. He went inside and Carly followed closely with me holding onto her arm.

The first thing I noticed was a phone. I went straight for the phone and picked it up. I sighed and placed it back down once I heard that it was dead. I took a peek in the kitchen and moved away once I saw it was safe. I saw Nick and Carly wander past the pool table and into the living room. I followed them and noticed that this room was where the light was coming from.

"Dalton?" Nick whispered, in the direction of the stairs. "Dalton? Wade?" There was no response.

The longer we look, the more my heart broke. I couldn't stop myself from falling to floor and crying.

"Nick!" Carly calls to him as she pulls me into her arms. "What's wrong Ari?" Nick asks as he takes me from Carly. I felt a few tears escape. "He saved me…" Nick and Carly continued to stare at me. "We were in the house of wax and we found Wade…I don't know what was wrong with him but he couldn't move or respond to us…Dalton tried to get me to go find you but I wouldn't leave him. He pushed me out of the way when someone was behind me. He went after him telling me to go. He kept his promise to keep me safe. I don't even know if he's ok." I started to bawl my eyes out. Nick held me tight in his arms. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

Carly gets our attention "Guys, I this is hard… but Bo could return at any minute, we need to get out of here." Nick nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, before he turns us into wax." He whispered under his breath. I pulled back, "What? Into wax?" I demanded. Carly shared a look with Nick and took his place in front of me. She quickly explained everything that had happened since her and Wade left them at camp, her voice shaking whenever she spoke of Wade and the incident that happened.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I sat, mouth gaping. It explains why Wade was the way he was in the house of wax. Carly turned to Nick, wanting to hurry them again. He nodded his head, understanding what she was going to say.

Nick helped me up and that's when I noticed Carly near the kitchen, staring at something. "Nick. Nick, there's guns." Nick rushed over to Carly, keeping an arm around me while he went to her.

He gently moved Carly out of the way and tried to use his hands to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. I pointed out the baseball bat Carly was still holding and Nick took it from her, wrapping a cloth around it to lessen the noise. He smashed the glass around it and Carly tried pulling it. It still didn't budge. Carly looked around the side of the container and turned to Nick again. "It's bolted to the wall." She noticed a lock above the container and grabbed it. "There's gotta be a key around here somewhere." She said and walked over to the set of drawers.

Nick took hold of my hand, not wanting to be parted from me. He lead me into the kitchen, looking around. I noticed a wooden block full of kitchen knives. I had just pulled one out for self defense when the front door slammed open. Nick quickly hid behind the fridge and pulled me in front of him. I looked up at Nick and saw him lean his head out. I too peeked my head out and saw Carly nodding her head at Nick. My eyes widened when I saw Bo, leaning over, holding his stomach.

My hand tightened on the knife and I felt Nick grab onto that hand tightly. I looked up at him and saw him shake his head at me. "Not now." He mouthed at me. He turned his head, looking behind us. He saw a door and pulled me quietly away from the fridge. Keeping my body pinned to his, he back out of the kitchen and into the hallway. We saw a glimpse of the kitchen light being turned on before we went around the corner and out of sight.

We went down the small corridor and into a room. Nick shut the door as I looked around. I found a trail of blood on the floor and my heart stops. It just stops in the middle of the room.

"Ari?" Nick asked, frowning. I ignored him and continued to look on the floor. I noticed a small circle of light and pointed it out to Nick. He bends down and we find it to be a trap door. He looks up at me, "We need to get Carly first." I nodded in agreement. "You wait here, I'll get her." My head snapped up to look at him. "Nicky! Wh-" Nick grabbed me pulling me into a hug. "I'll be fine." He reassured me, staring straight into my eyes. I reluctantly let him go and watched as he slipped out the door. "Be careful…" I whispered after him.

I sighed and brought the knife in my hands close to my chest, ready to use it when I needed to. I whipped around when I heard a noise at the door, and sighed in relief when I saw it was just Nick and Carly. Nick quickly stepped over to me and encouraged me to go down the steps. "I saw Paige and Blake's bodies. They're dead." Carly said as Nick followed behind me. I paused on the stairs, not wanting to believe it.

"We gotta go. Now." Nick said to us, nudging me to continue down the stairs. I walked through the tunnel, feeling numb. My heart ached in pain for the loss of my two friends. But my fists clenched in anger for the two monsters that killed them.

**Review review review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: In no way shape or form, I do not own House of Wax or any of their characters. I only own Arianna, she belongs to me.**

Chapter 7

Nick, Carly and I quickly walked through the tunnel. We covered our ears when we walked past a machine making loud noises. I stopped walking as the lights stopped in front of us. I turned to Nick who looked down the tunnel. "I can't see anything!" He shouted, trying to be heard over the machine. He looked at the walls and noticed switches. "There's gotta be a light here somewhere." He commented, flipping the switches.

Carly and I joined him, testing out all the switches. "I wonder what these switches are for!" I shouted. We kept trying until finally Nick found the right one. The lights down the tunnel all came on at once, making us wince at the sudden brightness.

We continued down the tunnel until we came to a lightly lit room. Walking forward, we all looked around, frowning. I saw a small stair well a head and went straight for it. Nick and Carly were talking behind me but I wasn't paying attention. We had to get out of this creepy place and find Dalton.

"Ari?" I heard them calling for me but I kept going up the stairs which lead to a kitchen? That's when I noticed I was back in the house of wax. Perfect! I get out of the kitchen and look around.

"Dalton?" I call for him but nothing. I get back into the room I last seen him and see wax people knocked down from the fight. Tears start to fill my eyes. Where is he? "Dalton, baby please be here. Answer me." Tears start to escape.

I hear footsteps behind me and my name being called. At first I thought it was Dalton but then I realized it was Nick and Carly rushing.

Nick makes it to me first, "Where the hell did you go?" I can tell you was worried and pissed at the same time. "I'm sorry Nicky but I had to try to find him." He looked at my sympathetically and was about to say something but Carly came in. "No. Oh, my God! Wade." Carly groaned, staring at Wade's wax figure.

"Come on!" Nick said, pulling me along. I opened the door in front of us and stepped through, stopping when I saw Bo. Bo chuckled. "Well, hello there, darling. Who do we have here? You are much more beautiful than the whore beside you," He said smirking as he points to Carly. This guy gave me the creeps. Nick ran at him, taking him to the floor. "You sick fuck!"

Nick got up and started throwing punches, but Bo quickly threw Nick at a sofa and a few wax figures. Carly next went at him and slammed the baseball bat into his back. Bo shouted in pain and turned, punching her in the face. Carly flew backwards, landing on the floor, the bat falling out of her hands. I clenched my jaw, breathing heavily. I went towards him, picking up the bat as I went, and glared as he smirked at me. "Now what you going to do?" He drawled. "Darling_._"

"Mother fucker!" I shouted as I swiped the bat at his head, catching his jaw. I lifted the bat to hit him again, when he caught me off guard by charging at me. I was smacked down to the ground, my head snapping to the side as he punched me; luckily avoiding my stomach the whole time. The bat had fallen out of my hands and was too far for me to reach.

Fire was erupting around us, coming up through the floor. Nick let out a growl and jumped from the chairs to where Bo was standing. They started delivering punches, as I held my side, feeling winded. I lifted myself to my knees, glaring as Bo picked Nick up and held him by the neck.

I stood up fully and quickly went over. I jumped up and threw my arm around Bo's neck, squeezing tightly. I heard him gurgle and watched as Nick put his hand on the arrow on his chest, twisting it painfully. Bo started shouting in pain and slammed his head back into my face, making me stagger backwards and fall to the floor.

Nick got Bo on the ground and started punching him, not realizing that Bo had a knife in his hand. He cried out as Bo stabbed his leg with the knife. I wiped my bleeding lip and scrambled over to the baseball bat I had dropped. I saw Carly stand up, looking as though she was going to throw herself at Bo. I held up my hand to stop her and quickly turned back to Nick. I watched as Bo stood up, heading to Nick. I quickly went and slammed the bat into his face, stopping him from going near him. I delivered another blow that knocked him to the floor. Carly quickly ran past them and went to Nick, seeing if he was okay.

"Fuck you! You fucking asshole!" I screamed, slamming the baseball bat continuously into his face. "I'm. Not. Your. Fucking. Darling!" I shouted, hitting him with each word. Carly stood up and went next to me, who was breathing heavily; staring down at Bo's mangled face. Carly delivered a swift kick to his body, wanting him to pay for what he had done.

"Ari, behind you!" Nick shouted, staring as Vincent walked into the room. I turned and brought the bloodied bat up, ready to hit him. I started to move backwards, Carly shoving me behind her and taking the bat. Vincent quickly walked over to his brother, kneeling down beside him.

"Come on. Get up! Please!" I begged, trying to get Nick to stand up. Carly was standing in front of us, protectively, holding the baseball bat tightly.

Vincent let out a restrained yell, mourning his brother. He suddenly turned his head to look at me and Carly. Carly tensed and held the bat even tighter. "Run! Go, Ari, Carly! Run!" Nick shouted, shoving me away from him. "I'm not leaving you too." I yelled. Nick gave me another shove. "GO!"

I ran over to the stairs and Carly hit the chain that was on fire out of the way. She grabbed my arm and pushed me in front of her up the stairs. I heard Vincent's loud footsteps behind me and quickened my pace up the stairs.

"Hey, Vincent…" Nick called, trying to get his attention. "Hey! Vincent!" Vincent ignored him and continued up the stairs. I turned and saw him coming up. My eyes widened and Carly shoved me forwards, not letting me stop. My eyes quickly caught Nick's and saw them fill with pain. "I swear to God, if you hurt them..." Nick growled at Vincent, struggling to stand up. Breathing heavily, I turned and ran up the next set of stairs, Vincent following closely. "Vincent!" Nick screamed after him.

I dashed into the room, Carly behind me, quickly shutting the door after us. We leaned on the door for a quick second, trying control our breathing. Noticing a crib in the corner of the room, I ran to it and pushed it against the door with Carly's help. We made sure it was in place and both fell to the floor in shock when a knife came through the wax door.

I screamed as we watched the knife go through the crib, and through the two baby's heads. I stood up, slipping as I did so, and pulled Carly up as well. We backed up, coming to a stop at the bottom of the bed. Carly moved in front of me, holding up the baseball bat in her hands. We watched, horrified, as Vincent tore his way through the door. He stood in front of us, holding a knife threateningly.

"No! Listen to me." Carly insisted, putting her hand up. "Listen to me! I heard you talking. You don't need to do this. You didn't have to listen to your brother. I saw Bo's scars... and the highchairs." I noticed Vincent move a little and pushed Carly onto the bed, following closely behind. "No!" Carly screamed. They got to the end of the bed and Carly once again put her hand up and continued to talk to him. I glanced at her, not sure if it was working. "You're not a freak! He was! You don't need to do this. Please. You're an artist! Bo was lying to you. He used you. Do you really think that your mother would have wanted you to do this?" Carly pleaded with him. She looked over at the door and saw him move towards her again. "Please don't kill us!" She shouted.

I grabbed her arm and pushed her to the door. "Carly, run!" I shouted. I followed behind her and slammed into the wall outside the door. Carly slipped and fell down the hallway. I turned just in time to see Nick throw himself at Vincent. "Mother fucker!" They landed on the bed and were wrestling for the knife in Vincent's hand. "Nick!" I shouted, not wanting him to get hurt. I saw Vincent flip them over and hold the knife above Nick's face.

I skidded over to the bed, just in time to see Nick rip off Vincent's mask. "Oh, shit." Nick said, looking up at his face. His eyes widened when he saw me jump onto Vincent's back, holding the baseball bat tightly against his neck. Nick felt the knife slacken a bit and kept pushing against him.

"Carly!" Nick shouted, hoping she could help us. I tried to pull back with the bat on Vincent's throat, but he pushed against it, choking himself more, but putting more power on the knife. "I'm here!" Carly called, slipping into the room. She ran over to us and noticed the knife in Nick's leg. She quickly pulled it out, ignoring Nick's shout in pain. Vincent saw Carly with the knife and quickly turned on her. He slammed his elbow deeply into my side, throwing me off of him and making me fall beside Nick. At the same time he slashed at Carly, but he was stopped by Nick's arm.

"Carly, do it! Do it now!" Nick shouted, keeping Vincent's knife from stabbing him again. Carly shouted out and thruster the knife straight into his stomach, sinking it in deep. Vincent's body went weak and Nick took the opportunity to kick him away from them. His body crashed onto the floor, falling through and into the room below.

In response, the rest of the room started to fall away. Carly fell where she was standing, while Nick and I fell with the bed landing straight on my knee. We landed with a hard thump onto the soft wax. I groaned and felt Carly grab my arm, urging me to get up. "C'mon, Ari, get up! We need to get Nick out of here."

I held onto my knee and struggled to stand up. I grabbed onto one of Nick's arms and started tugging him up. "Nicky, come on, stand up!" I said, gritting my teeth. I wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders and helped walk him across the now melting wax.

"How do we get out?" Nick shouted as we came to the dead end wall. We backed up as the floor beneath us started melting and falling away. "Look! The wall!" Carly shouted. Nick and I turned to see Carly clawing away at the wall, taking off chunks. We too started pulling at the wall, clumps of wax sticking to their fingers. "Dig!" Carly urged. Feeling our fingers go through the other side, we started digging faster. "Faster, faster!"

I looked behind us and gasped when I saw the floor beneath us getting shorter. "Oh, shit." I turned back around and pulled as much of the wall as I could. "Dig, dig!" We got through to the other side and I encouraged Carly to go through the wall first. I squeezed in next, followed closely by Nick. We pushed the wax out of our way, and waited for the house to sink.

When it finally did start to melt and sink to the ground, Nick held me close to him. We gasped in pain once we reached the bottom and pulled ourselves out from under the hard wax. We stumbled up and away from the melting house, holding our hands up when it went up in flames.

Nick took my hand and started limping away from the house, Carly following. "That's it…" Carly mumbled, her breathing returning to normal. "It's over." We all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as we watched the 'House of Wax' go up in flames.

As we continued to watch it burn, it started to rain. As soon as the rain started to get a little harder I felt myself break down.

I feel two sets of arms wrap themselves around me. We all started to feel the pain and mourn for our friends and Dalton. I have no idea what I'm going to do without him. I put my hands on my stomach as the tears fall as hard as the rain. I've lost my best friend, the love of my life, and the father of my baby.

"Oh…my…god!" I hear Carly say in shock. I look up at her and see her looking at something behind me, Nick too. I slowly turn around and look to see what Carly was looking at and my heart stops.

"I can't believe it," Nick whispers.

**Please don't shoot me! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: In no way shape or form, I do not own House of Wax or any of their characters. I only own Arianna, she belongs to me.**

**Sorry for keeping you all in suspense. This chapter is a lot shorter than usual but it's totally worth it. This isn't the end yet I still have about five more before I'm done. (: Enjoy and please remember to review!**

Chapter 8

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With every one it grows higher and higher  
And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up_

OoOo

"_Oh…my…god!" I hear Carly say in shock. I look up at her and see her looking at something behind me, Nick too. I slowly turn around and look to see what Carly was looking at and my heart stops. _

"_I can't believe it," Nick whispers._

I slowly stand up and my legs start to move. I feel like my heart is no longer beating because for this to be happening I either have to be dreaming or dead. The closer I get, my vision becomes clearer. One simple word and everything kicks back into reality.

"Ari?"

I stop in my tracks making sure I heard it correctly through the sound of the rain.

"Ari, it's me." My heart starts to race, "Dalton?" It almost came out as a whisper but he heard it, he nods his head.

Before I know it I'm running straight into his arms. Tears are running harder down my face but this time from pure happiness. Even in the rain I can smell him, I can feel him…he's really here! I pull back a little and put my hands on both sides of his face to really look at him. I couldn't believe he's really here and alive.

He slowly removes a strand of hair out of my face and I can't help but shiver at his touch, I still can't believe it's him.

"How?" it was all I could manage to get out. I didn't even notice that Nick and Carly were closer to us as well.

"After you left we continue to fight for a while until he knocked me out of a window. Instead of crawling through it to come after me, he went a different way and I took that as my chance to run. I was in the woods line to stay out of site to try to find ya'll in town but I couldn't find you. I looked everywhere. I was beginning to think that I lost you. Then I saw the flames and came running, I was hoping and praying that I wasn't too late."

I nodded. I was so happy he was ok and safe. The next thing I know his lips are on mine. This kiss was unlike any that we've ever had. It was filled with so much love and desperation. Not to have each other but from thinking that we've lost each other. I felt the tears continue to escape during this kiss.

Soon he pulls away and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Ari, I know this is probably not a great time but I just have to do this."

I looked at him confused and at my brother and sister but couldn't really read the emotions on their face with my eyes glazed over and through the rain.

I look back at Dalton and my heart stops all over again when I see him down on one knee.

"Ari, I love you with all my heart. I have for as long as I could remember and I could never imagine what my life would be like without you in it. Tonight I got a glimpse of that through all of this and it scared the shit out of me. I felt like I literally was going to die inside if I couldn't find you and know that I didn't only lose you but our baby as well. I never want to feel that way again. Baby, I want you in my life until we're old and grey with our children and grandchildren around us. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

My heart was racing so fast. I thought it was going to explode.

"Yes…a million times yes Dalton! I will marry you!" I yell as he stands up and spins me around kissing me. I could not believe he just asked me to marry him. But I couldn't be happier at this moment. Sure he was right that it probably wasn't the right moment after everything that has happened tonight but I completely understand why he did it and I'm not complaining.

While I'm still in Dalton's arms I feel two more sets wrap around us. I couldn't help but smile at my brother and sister. "I am so happy for ya'll," Carly tells us. I can hear the tears in her voice. I'm soon pulled away and looking at my brother. He just looks at me for a few seconds and I was getting nervous, but it's not long before he smiles. "I told you so didn't I?" I let out a small laugh and nodded. I wrap my arms around him and tell him I love him.

Carly and Dalton join us and we continue to watch the house burn. There was like a river of wax going into the town.

I started to feel the pain for losing Wade, Paige, and Blake. I look up at all of them and I can see it in their eyes that they are too.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Nick tells us as he starts to walk away. Carly catches up to him and wraps her arm around his as they walk. I gave a small smile towards them.

Dalton wraps an arm around my shoulder and mine around his waist as we follow after them.

It's finally over.

**Please review my loves!**


End file.
